Murder
by Navi the fairy
Summary: Editado. Ya su vida ha cambiado y Amy Rose la hija de un gran empresario ha sido capturada por el más endemoniado asesino de la ciudad: Shadow the hedgehog. Ahora el destino de ella dependia de ser libre, antes de morir... ¡Actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

**Editado: 2010**

Como sabrán esta historia se publicó originalmente hace bastantes años, cuando era por así decirlo, "más niña" xD haha ósea, en mi época de Sonic maniaca… Estaba viendo mis documentos, demás cosas y descubrí la gran cantidad de escritos e historias que no había podido continuar debido a que me concentre demasiado en otros proyectos y sobre todo, en mi escuela… Me dio algo de pena por el hecho de dejar aquello sin terminar, así que trataré continuar con mis cosas ahora en adelante. No sé si alguien todavía lea esto o este interesado pero mientras lo termine estaré feliz (: Así que, ahora corregiré los capítulos, errores ortográficos y demás, gracias a todos.

.

**Original:**

Antes que nada, este Fanfic es un universo alterno, que quiere decir que las emociones, acciones o incluso los mismos personajes están en un ambiente paralelo a los demás… Bueno para explicarme mejor: es como decir, "_es una historia diferente, sólo con los personajes de Sonic_" Espero que entiendan más o menos que es un Universo Alterno.

Bien, no diré mucho así que… ¡Es hora de leer el Fanfic!

.

.

* * *

**Murder**

_(11:46 a.m Hora Este, Viernes. –Instituto de Estudios Clerk, al Norte de Station Square)_

.

Ella logró suspirar con cierto fastidio mientras que con suma lentitud colocaba su mano derecha sobre su barbilla mirando sin emoción alguna al pizarrón y observó con aburrimiento al profesor que daba clases explicando sobre quién sabe qué cosas extrañas para ella… Despacio, posó su vista a lado notando como algunas de sus amigas platicaban animadamente o simplemente se maquillaban un poco, no prestando la mínima atención a la clase al igual que ella.

.

Miró su cuaderno de estudios con igual aburrimiento, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrirlo y apuntar lo que estaba explicando el maestro, simplemente… quería salir ya del salón de clases lo más antes posible. No faltaba mucho para que el sonido del timbre retumbara en todo el lugar indicando que era la hora de salida: la hora en que seguramente todos anhelaban y sobre todo, la hora de marcharse a casa lo más pronto posible. Hoy no había sido uno de esos lindos días… al contrario, todo esto la tenía más que fastidiada. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior por eso sólo quería llegar a su casa para poder al menos dormir un poco.

.

—¡Señorita Amy Rose! — gritó el profesor causando que la eriza le mirará sorprendida. La había pillado en un momento de ocio, mientras ella estaba a punto de dormirse sobre su pupitre.— ¿Me podría explicar exactamente, cuál es la formula general para las raíces cuadráticas?

.

—Eh…—y una gotita de sudor corrió por su cabeza mientras repentinamente se ponía nerviosa sintiendo las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros de clases.— Yo…— miró nerviosa hacia todas partes mientras maldecía por lo bajo lo que le sucedía; eso le pasaba por no haber puesto atención en la clase en todo el día. — Yo… —balbuceó de nuevo, estaba en apuros, no había duda.

.

Y para colmo, no tenía la mínima idea sobre la dichosa fórmula general o lo que fuera que le habían preguntado.

.

—Estoy esperando Srta. Rose…— con lentitud el profesor se cruzó de brazos. Por su parte, la eriza sentía que sus mejillas se volvían algo rosadas… Estaba avergonzada al sentir las miradas de burla de sus compañeros sobre ella. —Sí no me responde, le aseguro que le daré un reporte que será dirigido a su expediente. — le amenazó al punto que la pobre eriza abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

.

—Bueno profesor…— rió con nerviosismo la eriza mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza. — Verá, sí me sé la formula pero... —mintió mientras sonreía tontamente para distraerse un poco. Es que en realidad, no tenía la mínima idea de qué era esa tal fórmula de la que hablaba. — Es decir… ¿para qué quiere que se la diga?

.

El profesor frunció el ceño al momento de dedicarle una mirada amenazadora. Estaba claro, que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar las patéticas excusas de una adolescente que no ponía atención a clases.

.

—Creo que hay cierta lógica en esto…—sonrió ella de lado. —Sí le digo que me sé la fórmula y usted de ante mano se la sabe de memoria, ¿por qué decir algo que ya sabemos? Digo, no le veo la necesidad.

.

—Sí hay necesidad… ¡Dígala! — gritó el profesor casi al colapso del enojo debido a que esa tonta chica rebelde le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

.

—Pues…—y la eriza tragó un poco de saliva, realmente no sé sabía esa dichosa fórmula y sí no contestaba rápido, seguramente le iría muy mal. Y que mal, un reporte en su expediente si es que eso se consideraba "mal" — Es…—balbuceó un poco más girando sus ojos por todas partes buscando alguna otra excusa para salirse de ese lió.

.

_**¡RING!**_

.

—¡Maldición!… — susurró el maestro observando como los alumnos gritaban como niños de Kinder y Amy suspiraba un poco aliviada. Se había salvado por la campana esta vez, seguramente hoy era su día de suerte. —Te salvaste hoy Rose pero veremos la próxima…—comentó mientras tomaba su maletín del escritorio y salía del salón, observando como algunos alumnos guardaban sus útiles en sus mochilas para irse lo más pronto de aquel lugar.

.

—Eso es a lo que yo llamo suerte…—susurró Amy para sí misma mientras comenzaba guardar sus cosas en la mochila, notando como en el salón de clases todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido. Claro, eso era normal de que ellos salieran tan de prisa. Pues siendo una joven de apenas 15 años de edad, era común que a esa edad los jóvenes de ahora tuvieran ciertos "_pendientes_" después de clases.

.

Se levantó entonces con cuidado de su asiento mientras observaba vagamente por la ventana del salón de clases. Estaba en el piso número 3, pero aún así logró notar como una limosina muy elegante de color negro se estacionaba enfrente del Instituto donde actualmente estudiaba. Amy sonrió un poco sabiendo que ese vehículo venía especialmente por ella. Notó entonces como de éste, un grupo de guardaespaldas salían con cautela con sus gafas oscuras y elegantes trajes, observando con detenimiento todo el lugar.

.

Dio media vuelta mientras salía con prisa del salón de clases. Ya no era de sorprenderse que esos guardaespaldas estuvieran en ese lugar, pues su padre siendo un empresario muy reconocido de la ciudad, tenía mucho dinero de sobra... Tanto dinero tenía, que logró contratar a varios de los mejores guardaespaldas para su única hija para protección personal. Claro, ellos siempre andaban como sombras atrás de la pobre eriza, cosa que disgustaba a la chica, sobre todo que cada vez que terminaban las clases tenían que venir a recogerla puntualmente.

.

¿Cuándo sería el día en que no se sentiría acosada por esos hombres?

.

Y desechando sus pensamientos vagos, comenzó a bajar por las largas escaleras del Instituto, no queriendo usar esta vez el elevador por dos simples razones: 1.- Quería tomarse su tiempo y 2.-No quería quedarse atrapada. Sí, atrapada… pues hace no más de una semana atrás, una compañera suya del salón había quedado atrapada en el elevador después de que éste había tenido un fallo mecánico y duró alrededor de una hora encerrada en ese lugar. Lamentablemente la chica era claustrofóbica que al momento de rescatarla, tuvieron que llevarla de emergencia a algún hospital cercano debido a una crisis nerviosa que le dio a la pobre. Y claro, todo este problema causó que muchos de los estudiantes ya no quisieran utilizar el elevador por temor de correr el mismo riesgo que ella.

.

El Instituto en donde estudiaba Amy Rose era uno de los más lujosos en Station Square y sobre todo, uno de los mejores del país ya que contaba con excelentes profesores y aulas. Es por eso que era normal saber que el Instituto contara con las mejores instalaciones, incluyendo elevadores para los alumnos. Su padre había decidido transferirla a ése Instituto hace meses, diciendo que era uno de los mejores y que era lo mejor, no sólo para ella, sí no para su _educación_ en especial. Sí es que ella, Amy Rose, quería tener una buena profesión en algún futuro, que mejor aprovecharla en un Instituto de gran reputación.

.

**

* * *

**

(_12:13 p.m Hora Este, Viernes. –Instituto de estudios Clerk, al Norte de Station Square_)

.

—_Y dime, ¿cómo va todo?_ — una escurridiza voz se coló en aquellas sombras. Apenas era audible y sus palabras fueron arrastradas una por una casi como un leve murmullo poco entendible.

.

—Muy bien. Ahora mismo está por salir. —respondió alguna otra voz más grave que la anterior y con un toque de frialdad. — Creo que saldrá bien este plan, después de todo no es tan difícil. La chica no parece fuerte, mucho menos esos idiotas que le tienen vigilada…— una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro al momento que el extraño sujeto se acomodaba en su escondite.

.

—_De acuerdo, te dejó esto en tus manos. Yo sé que lo harás bien, confió en ti y en tus habilidades._

.

—Muy bien.— susurró mientras apagaba de mala gana el teléfono celular. Se sentó entonces un poco sobre aquella rama del árbol en el cual se encontraba y miró detenidamente todo el sitio de mala gana. A lo lejos, divisó aquel grupo de guardaespaldas impacientes por la salida de cierta chica ya que al parecer llevaban varios minutos esperando.

.

Y entonces, su presa apareció en escena: una eriza adolescente, de pelaje rosado y púas cortas saliendo del aquel lujoso Instituto. Soltó un bufido malhumorado constatando que afuera del Instituto, un buen grupo de adolescentes distraían su visión. Sin embargo, haciendo uso de sus habilidades logró sostener su arma con agilidad apuntando a su victima, que apenas corría hasta su vehiculo.

.

Ése día, mucha sangre se derramaría en los alrededores.

.

—Patéticos…— susurró al ver al grupo de guardaespaldas, quienes hacían un ademán de educación al toparse con la eriza. En ese momento, como si el tiempo se detuviera, colocó fugazmente en posición correcta su arma. Su blanco estaba claro y desde su escondite en aquellas ramas del frondoso árbol, sería imposible que le vieran. Y con puntería maestra, sólo jaló sin piedad el gatillo del arma.

.

Un grito fue suficiente para constatar que había dado en el blanco.

.

Amy Rose se encontraba petrificada en su lugar mirando un río de sangre que brotaba de la cabeza de un guardaespaldas, aquel que justamente hace unos segundos le estaba abriendo la puerta de la limosina para que entrara. Asustada, sólo atinó a gritar horrorizada al observar la sangre a su alrededor y los ojos blancos sin vida del pobre sujeto. Fue entonces cuando el mundo se detuvo… Notó como los demás guardaespaldas buscaban con desesperación al responsable de tal acción, pero escucharon como los estudiantes gritaban horrorizados y corrían desesperados por todas partes llenos de pánico. Enlistaron sus armas en sed de venganza por la muerte de su compañero, y por la protección de la eriza llamada Rose, ya que había un francotirador suelto.

.

—¡Señorita por favor entre al vehículo y no salga por nada del mundo! —y la eriza, fuera de su mundo en algún estado de shock, entró a la limosina como si de ello dependiera su vida. — Bien, hay un francotirador a los alrededores. Ya saben lo que debemos de hacer…—cargando municiones en su arma rápidamente intentó observar por todas las direcciones posibles. —¡Protejan a la Señorita Rose antes de que…

.

Su frase fue cortada por una bala que atravesó su cabeza. Dentro del vehículo, Amy ahogó un grito de horror acumulado al ver muerto a otro de sus guardaespaldas, y lágrimas recorrieron su rostro antes de que el lugar se inundara de sangre.

.

—¡No! ¡Rick! —gritaron sus compañeros viendo el cuerpo inerte de su amigo en el suelo.

.

Con indignación y sed de venganza en su sangre, algún otro guardaespaldas alzó su arma en busca de aquel asesino. Buscaron con la mirada ágilmente el escondite de ese bastardo, pero los gritos de agonía dentro de la lujosa limosina les hizo recapacitar que la eriza aún estaba adentro, y el sonido una bala impactándose sobre el vidrio de la puerta les asustó de sobremanera antes de que Amy Rose y todos los presentes fueran testigos de que más balas fueron a dar en aquel vehículo.

.

Y la adrenalina corrió por las venas de aquel guardaespaldas, antes de que una batalla se produjera en ese mismo lugar, con agilidad corrió hasta la limosina abriendo de golpe la puerta trasera. Entonces un pequeño bulto que temblaba en los asientos traseros le hicieron devolver la esperanza. Amy Rose estaba con vida, llorando y agonizando ante el susto después de que varias balas habían impactado el vehículo en donde se encontraba. Pero el tiempo estaba en su contra, no pudo constatar si ella había resultado herida o no, simplemente la tomó del brazo sacándola de ese sitio.

.

—¡Señorita, salga de prisa! —ella, hecha un mar de lágrimas, sostuvo la mano de su guardaespaldas entre la suya antes de sentir que la jalaban al exterior del vehículo. — ¡Debemos escapar cuanto antes! ¡Sígame! — apretó más el agarre de la adolescente, aferrando la vida de ella en ese acto.

.

—S-sí…— fue la única expresión que salió de su boca antes de sentir como ahora se encontraban corriendo entre el estacionamiento del Instituto. Sentía la mismísima muerte tras su espalda siguiéndole los pasos sin piedad.

.

No quería ver hacia atrás, el simple hecho de escuchar los gritos de agonía de los estudiantes y de sus guardaespaldas caer sin vida, era realmente doloroso y estremecedor. Pero en algún descuido, su vista miró al mismo demonio saltar desde algún árbol lejano. No lo reconoció y no supo quién era, pero sabía en el fondo que era el responsable de esa masacre. Y sólo sintió un agudo nudo en su garganta al constatar que aquel sujeto corría hasta ellos con gran velocidad.

.

No gritó, no dijo nada y no pensó en esos instantes al observar que la muerte estaba tan cerca. Sólo un apretón de la mano de su guardaespaldas le hizo volver a la realidad, al descubrir que ya habían salido del Instituto y ahora se encontraban corriendo desesperadamente por alguna de las calles de Station Square. Algunos vehículos se observaron a lo lejos ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo haciendo un tráfico de lo peor en ese lugar.

.

Fue el turno del guardaespaldas mirar hacia atrás y encontrar al asesino a escasos metros de ellos. Con agilidad sacó su arma de entre sus bolsillos mientras apretaba el gatillo ante el grito de susto de Amy. Pero no dio en el blanco y sólo sintió un terrible dolor que se extendía por su rostro antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo bruscamente. Su nariz sangraba, seguramente la tenía fracturada después del golpe que ese maldito sujeto le había dado cuando había corrido hasta ellos a una velocidad impresionante.

.

—¡Sálvese señorita! — gritó el guardaespaldas en su agonía, y vio el rostro del asesino que estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de la adolescente rosa.

.

Unas gafas oscuras impedían ver sus ojos y se amoldaban con sus crueles facciones: púas negras como las sombras se perfilaban con algunos toques rojizos como la misma sangre y alguna especie de gabardina cubría su cuerpo mientras alzaba su arma para dispararle a la pobre eriza.

.

—¡No! —sin embargo no recordó nada más, pues su vista se nubló por completo y todo se volvió oscuro.

.

La bala no la había alcanzado, y ahora, Amy Rose se encontraba corriendo entre los carros estacionados debido al tráfico. Alzó su mano desesperada deteniendo un taxi en su trayectoria. El conductor, que era alguna clase de perro café y de edad adulta, le peguntó cortésmente hacía dónde se dirigía. Como pudo, ella le dio la señal que se alejará cuanto entes de ese lugar. El semáforo indicó el verde para que el taxi arrancara su marcha, entonces, al sentir que ya no había peligro alguno, ella se dejó caer sobre el asiento trasero respirando con dificultad.

.

Todo era tan confuso, que su pobre corazón parecía que iba a saltar de su sitio en cualquier momento.

.

— "_Dios mío…"_— pensó al momento de escuchar cómo el taxista le decía que tomarían otra calle para evitar el tráfico o algo así. Pero al dar la vuelta en la siguiente calle, Amy notó que el tráfico estaba de lo peor.— N-no…— susurró aterrada al observar por el retrovisor del taxi, como al fondo una silueta extraña brincaba entre los techos de los vehículos varados.

.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?—exclamó el conductor del taxi al sentir como algo pesado caía sobre el techo de su vehículo. Alzó su vista indignado pero un dolor se incrustó en su cuello y el grito de la eriza atrás de los asientos fue lo último que escuchó. Una daga reposaba sobre su cuello, aquella arma que había acabado con su vida en tan sólo unos segundos.

.

En su desesperación, la eriza salió del vehículo con rapidez aún agitada y atemorizada por todo. Corrió entonces entre los vehículos del tráfico sin ser capaz de pedir ayuda. Sólo pensaba en escapar de ahí cuanto antes, de aquel maniático que seguía sus pasos ágilmente, así mismo huyó hasta adentrándose a una calle en construcción y un edificio en igual circunstancias se alzó ante su vista. No lo dudo ningún segundo y se adentró a ese lugar. Aún faltaba para que fuera terminado y varios cimientos de cemento había por ahí tirados en los alrededores, Amy se digirió hasta alguno de ellos ocultándose, no importándole el haber caído bruscamente al suelo y rasparse su pierna.

.

— "_Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡No! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!"_ —colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza cerrando sus ojos con fuerza ya que no estaba segura si el asesino aún estaba tras ella… Y lágrimas amargas recorrieron su rostro al percatarse que estaba desarmada. Su celular se había perdido, seguramente lo había dejado abandonado en su mochila dentro de la limosina.

.

_**¡CRASH!**_

.

Y abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar aquel sonido, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Estaba segura que el asesino ya la había encontrado. Sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar, corrió por los cimientos y equipo de construcción para salvarse e huir de la misma muerte que le seguía.

.

—¡Auch! —su cuerpo se desequilibró al momento de caer nuevamente al suelo y su pierna se dobló en el acto causando que dejara salir un gemido de dolor. Pero cuando estaba a punto de huir nuevamente, sintió algo frió y metálico sobre su frente.

.

Y cuando alzó su vista atemorizada, sus ojos verdes se toparon con el frió de una pistola en su cien al igual que la sombra de un extraño enfrente suyo.

.

—Creo que ya jugaste demasiado al gato y al ratón… Te gusta hacerte la difícil chiquilla. —pronunció con una frialdad el sujeto provocando que Amy se le erizara casi toda la piel y que comenzará a temblar saliendo de "shock", no sólo por el simple hecho de tener esa arma en su frente, si no de tener la presencia de ese asesino ahí.

.

Él simplemente sonrió un poco con gran malicia viendo la expresión del rostro de la eriza y observando sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, las cuales no deja fluir debido al miedo. Movió entonces su dedo mientras estaba punto de jalar del gatillo del arma… tenía que terminar con esto de una maldita vez al igual que la vida de esa mocosa. Pero una bola de tierra fue a parar en su rostro, que a pesar de tener las gafas puestas, parte de la tierra se infiltró en sus ojos y su nariz, causando que gritara y soltara el arma. Amy aprovechó esto para levantarse del suelo y salir corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad.

.

Indignado por el simple hecho de ser humillado por una chiquilla, el asesino apuntó con el arma ya estando un poco más recuperado. Jaló del gatillo mientras la bala le daba justamente a la eriza, la cual cayó con fuerza al suelo golpeándose con algunas cosas de construcción de aquel lugar. Él se mantuvo firme mientras caminaba hasta el cuerpo inerte de ella cerciorándose de que estuviera muerta... Vio como un manto de sangre envolvía el cuerpo de Amy ya que le había dado a un lado de su cintura.

.

Había logrado su misión, y seguramente sería muy bien recompensado.

.

Se giró sin asombrarse mientras escuchaba algunas sirenas de la patrullas de policía a lo lejos. Miró de nuevo el cuerpo de esa eriza, no podía dejarlo ahí, debía de hacer algo. Sí dejaba la evidencia en ese sitio, buscarían las pistas y podrían dar con él, y lo único que no quería era dejar pistas por el homicidio. Sostuvo el cuerpo de Amy con un brazo mientras comenzaba a correr de ahí a toda velocidad, la sangre de ella manchaba su ropa pero no le dio importancia. Entonces se perdió entre las frías calles de esa ciudad cargando el cuerpo de una adolescente en un manto de sangre.

.

**

* * *

**

_(4:09 p.m Hora Este, Viernes. –En alguna parte del Este de Station Square_)

.

Sintió un poco de frió en ese lugar mientras que su cuerpo se removía ante aquella sensación en su piel… Aquel sitio estaba casi en completa oscuridad impidiéndole ver algo cuando había abierto con pesadez sus ojos. Se sentía tan vació…

.

Sin vida.

.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente entre lo que parecían ser sábanas sobre ella, su cuerpo temblaba y los escalofríos se hacían presentes a cada segundo. No pudo evitarlo y con gran pesadez abrió más sus ojos y le dolía la cabeza fuertemente. Llevó ambas manos hasta ésta mientras trataba de no gritar, entrecerró sus ojos un poco mirando a su alrededor pero no pudo ver casi nada… Todo estaba tan oscuro y horrible, eso causó que los nervios hicieran que temblara más, no sólo de frió… sino del miedo.

.

Estaba sobre una cama dentro de lo que parecía ser una habitación. Sí, seguramente eso era… ya que miró con mayor detenimiento el lugar haciendo un esfuerzo para ver claramente. Había una puerta un poco lejos de ella la cual se mantenía cerrada, en una esquina de la habitación estaba lo que parecía ser un tocador y cerca de éste un closet, miró la cama en donde se encontraba, las sábanas estaban esparcidas por todas partes y se preguntó qué horas serían del día. Por eso digirió su verde mirada hasta la única ventana que había en ese lugar donde unas enormes persianas de color negro impedían que la poca luz se infiltrara en la habitación.

.

Se levantó con lentitud de su cama gimiendo de dolor ante esto mientras caminaba en dirección de esa ventana y se apretaba su abdomen… Sentía un horrible dolor ahí pero tenía que ir hasta la ventana, tenía que saber en dónde demonios estaba y por qué.

.

Pero se detuvo en seco mientras escuchaba a lo lejos una voz gruesa y fría, provocando que su sangre casi se helara por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, conocía esa voz de alguna parte, no había duda. Esa voz la había escuchado en una ocasión… Tragó un poco de saliva mientras caminaba a duras penas hasta la puerta y se recargaba en ella como podía, con su oreja derecha trató de entender la conversación del otro lado de la puerta haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no perderse detalle alguno. Le dolía un costado de su cintura que llevó una mano hasta ese lugar mientras levantaba su blusa, logrando observar con asombro como una venda la envolvía. Se sorprendió ante esto… ¿qué era eso? Sus dudas no fueron respondidas ni nada por el estilo, pues sólo escuchó como el dueño de esa voz parecía estar verdaderamente enfadado o algo así, debido a su brusco acento. Estaba discutiendo con alguien seguramente, que aunque no lograba ver, podía sentir el tono desafiante y arrogante de esa fría y grave voz.

.

—¿Por qué no quieres que la mate? — preguntó alguien. Su tono se volvía casi con histeria y apunto de estallar en enfado mientras que Amy sólo abría un poco sus ojos al reconocer esa voz con más claridad. Era la de aquel asesino, no había duda… ¡Era su voz! —¿Me escuchas? Tenemos que hacerlo… ¡Es nuestro trabajo! —Amy aún estando detrás de la puerta se acercó un poco más.

.

—_Descuida…_—contestó una voz apenas audible, Amy no podía escucharla muy bien que digamos aquella voz, al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono aquel asesino. Por lo que sólo escuchaba su voz y a duras penas las del otro lado del teléfono. — _No es necesario que la mates ahora, sabes que eso no esta en nuestros planes._

_._

—Pero…— aquel asesino balbuceó un poco, la eriza logró escuchar como fugazmente golpeaba algo. — ¿¡Porque! ¡No lo entiendo!

.

—_Hablaremos después, descuida, todo se solucionará. Hay que ser pacientes nada más_. — y el homicida, con la poca paciencia que tenía, apretó el teléfono entre sus manos casi al punto de quebrar el aparato de comunicación.

.

—¡NADA DE QUE HABLAREMOS DESPUÉS! Y ADEMÁS… ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME DEJES AL CUIDADO DE ELLA? ¡NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑERA! ¡SOY UN ASESINO! ¡Y SABES QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO PUEDO MATARLA SI SE ME DA LA PUTA GANA! — gritó exaltado apretando con fuerza el teléfono entre sus manos aún más. La eriza, desde el otro lado de la puerta, pareció palidecer ante las palabras de él. Un miedo irreconocible surcó por su alma…

.

_Asesinarla_.

.

—_No, yo sé que no lo harás. Y sí lo haces, tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias, sabes que no puedes desobedecerme. Créeme… vale la pena dejarla viva por lo menos un tiempo._ — quién fuera el dueño de la otra voz, el asesino atinó a reconocer que soltaba una carcajada triunfante. Carraspeó entonces visiblemente molesto al escuchar su burla.

.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que mantenerla en mi casa? — gritó con furia contenida.

.

—_No lo sé, no estoy seguro. Todo depende de cómo marchen los planes. _

.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser **yo**? — un momento de silencio se formó en ese lugar, tanto, que Amy tuvo que mantener la respiración varios segundos si no quería que la descubrieran. Todo era tan confuso… se sentía realmente mal por lo sucedido. Ya estaba destinada para que la mataran y ella era tan joven aún.

.

—_Tú la heriste… ¿no es así?_ — aquella arrogante y fría voz retumbó en los oídos del asesino. Era un hecho, que la había herido pero cuando la llevó a su departamento se topó con la miserable suerte de que no la había matado como creía.

.

—Sí… ¡pero tú me lo ordenaste! Esa era mi misión: **matarla**, ¿me escuchas? No debía dejarla viva…—hizo una pausa.— No sé cómo fue posible que sobreviviera a ese disparo y resulta que cuando estoy a punto de deshacerme del cuerpo de esa idiota, me dices: ¡Que no lo haga! ¡Que la deje viva! ¿Estás loco acaso? ¿Qué malditos planes tienes en tu maldita mente?

.

—_Escucha, eres uno de los mejores asesinos de este país y tu trabajo es el más que reconocido entre nosotros. Por eso, eres uno de mis mejores hombres… ¿de eso vives, cierto? y sobre todo, por eso te pago… Es tu pasatiempo favorito desde hace tiempo, ¿no?_ —no hubo respuesta alguna. — _Por favor, no te pongas histérico como un niño… Suficientes problemas tengo ya._

.

—…

.

—_La tendrás por un tiempo, luego hablaremos, ¿quieres? Tengo un asunto que atender… Por cierto, te mandare tu misión luego, ¿vale?_ —no obtuvo respuesta de nuevo. — _Bueno, como veo que te has quedado mudo, nos vemos._

.

—Idiota…- susurró mientras golpeaba el teléfono con fuerza, Amy pudo escuchar también como empezaba acercarse a la habitación a paso rápido. Inmediatamente corrió como pudo hasta la cama a duras penas, envolvió su cuerpo entre las sábanas constatando con terror como entraba a la habitación.

.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras su fiel amigo, el miedo, regresó con ella nuevamente… Escuchaba cada vez aquellos pasos acercándose rápidamente hasta ella, su mente estaba casi en blanco… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quién era él? ¿Acaso era un asesino realmente? o simplemente… ¿un violador? ¡No lo sabía! ¡Maldita sea!

.

Sólo sintió como aquel sujeto se posaba enfrente de la cama en donde se encontraba. La eriza tragó un poco más de saliva mientras se armaba de valor cuanto antes, era ahora o nunca, pues su vida tal vez dependía de ello… Tenía que huir de ese lugar si no quería que le mataran. Con rapidez, salió de entre las sábanas mientras saltaba como podía de la cama y comenzaba a correr hasta la puerta de aquella habitación, que para su fortuna estaba abierta. Escuchó de tras de sí como el asesino ni se inmutaba ante su estúpido acto, sólo escuchó como se echaba a correr tras de ella, quien ya estaba en lo que parecía ser la sala de aquel departamento en donde se encontraba.

.

Su sorpresa fue muy grande al darse cuenta como el asesino aparecía enfrente suyo en tan sólo unos cuantos segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras caía con fuerza al suelo sobre su culo y miraba fijamente al asesino con miedo en sus ojos. Él era joven y se podía ver que no debía de tener más de 18 o 19 años. Era un erizo de piel oscura con franjas de color rojo en algunas partes de su cuerpo, sus ojos… incluso se podía ver el mismo infierno arder en llamas en ellos. Amy sólo sintió la pesada mirada del erizo sobre ella, el ceño fruncido de él mientras no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante los hechos, pues él simplemente la tomó del brazo mientras la alzaba del suelo bruscamente haciendo que ella quedara enfrente de él. Amy reaccionó ante esto segundos después.

.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Aléjate de mí! —trató de safarse del agarre de su opresor pero le fue en vano. La fuerza de aquel erizo era superior a ella en diversos aspectos, sin contar que la tenía fijamente sostenida impidiendo que escapara lastimándola de su brazo.

.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — preguntó fríamente aquel asesino sin soltar el brazo de la eriza, quien se debatía en liberarse de él como fuera. Amy estaba desesperada, sentía miedo pero aún así sentía la vida entre su garganta. Debía de huir cuanto antes, no quería morir en ese lugar… ¡No! ¡Se rehusaba hacerlo!

.

—¡Aléjate de mí! — lo empujó con su otra mano con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Pero no se movía, su fuerza era mayor que Amy era tan sólo era una debilucha comparada con él. Fue turno de la eriza alzar su mirada con miedo.

.

—No irás a ningún lado niñita…— dijo con severidad y de mala gana jaló del brazo de ella. Amy chilló ante esto, no por el simple hecho de que le jalara el brazo, si no que ante ese acto la herida en su cintura le dolió como nunca.

.

Sólo sintió como el erizo tiraba de ella y la llevaba casi arrastrando hasta la habitación en donde minutos antes había despertado. Amy trataba de liberase del agarre de él pero no podía por más que intentaba. Lo golpeó, lo maldijo, le pateó la pierna, lo mordió del brazo e incluso lo pellizcó, pero nada surtió efecto en él. Simplemente observó como llegaban hasta la puerta de la habitación y de nuevo él la alzó un poco más del brazo y con tremenda fuerza la dejó caer sobre el piso de aquel lugar. Ella le miró atónita mientras el erizo sólo se resignaba en cerrar la puerta enfrente de la cara de Amy.

.

Ella se mantenía con la miraba fija en la puerta… no podía creerlo, ¿qué sucedía?... Al parecer estaba secuestrada y no sabía dónde demonios estaba. Lentamente se levantó del suelo mientras comenzaba a tratar de abrir la puerta, sus intentos fueron en vano pues al parecer estaba cerrada con llave. Desesperada, comenzó a golpear con sus puños en ella hasta que el llanto la venció por completo y con pesadez se recargó en la puerta dejándose sobre el suelo lentamente. No pudo evitarlo y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos para ocultar su rostro entre ellas. Comenzó a llorar, a desahogarse por todo lo que sufría y pasaba en esos momentos no sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Se sentía impotente y tonta en aquellos momentos, no había salida… y esos _ojos_. Recordó aquellos ojos fríos en su mente, se estremeció mientras chillaba con más fuerza. Tenía miedo… mucho miedo de lo que jamás había sentido en su vida. Algunas imágenes de nuevo se mostraron en su mente, sus amigos, sus amigas, los compañeros de clase, sus guardaespaldas…su padre. Todo esto estaba en su mente pero era acompañado con dolor y su triste llanto de impotencia. Lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, solamente eso era lo importante.

.

**

* * *

**

_(10:53 p.m Hora Este, Viernes. –En alguna parte del Este de Station Square)_

.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud mirando el piso de la habitación y escuchando unos pasos acercarse a ese lugar. Le dolía su cabeza y ahora estaba en el suelo ya que seguramente se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar. Se limpió un poco sus ojos retirando algunas lágrimas que aún tenía, con pesadez se levantó de ahí mientras que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro; para después mantener el equilibrio antes de caer sobre aquella cama con dolor.

.

Estaba muy débil en esos momentos, se sentía muy mal… casi al colapso de quebrarse. Tal vez era por la perdida de sangre que había sufrido en las últimas horas o quizás era que lentamente moría… Observó el lugar de su dolor, las vendas estaban de un color rojo ya que se había abierto la herida después de su último intento de escape… Suspiró resignada mientras que se acomodaba el flequito de su cabeza, sus ojos le pesaban y estaban terriblemente hinchados. Odiaba llorar porque después de haber terminado, siempre se sentía fatal y terriblemente, justamente como ahora.

.

Respiró agitadamente, ahí observó de nuevo el lugar donde se mantenía encerrada. Se estremeció mientras tomaba alguna de sus energías y se levantaba con pesadez de la cama, se tambaleó y resbaló al suelo con fuerza. Gimió de dolor pero eso no le impidió levantarse de nuevo del suelo y caminar hasta esa ventana de la habitación. No quería estar más en ese lugar y no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados sin haber intentado escapar una vez más. Y viéndolo como estaba ahora, seguramente esa ventana era su única salvación, tal vez podría escapar por ella si es que tenía suerte...

.

Por fin había llegado hasta la dichosa ventana con dificultad. Colocó una mano sobre la pared para recargarse sintiendo como la sangre fluía por su herida ahora abierta y un dolor recorría su cuerpo. Movió con cuidado aquella persiana mirando por la ventana y tratando de no hacer ruido, ahí miró pasmada el panorama ante sus ojos… Observó que se encontraba en un apartamento de un edificio, seguramente en el piso 9 o 10 y estaba a una gran altura. Tragó otra vez saliva mientras sus piernas le temblaron, no sabía si era por el miedo o por que simplemente le estaba afectando la herida que tenía.

.

**No había escapatoria.**

.

De nuevo las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero no las dejó fluir esta vez. Abrió su boca, tal vez si gritaba que la ayudaran podría salir de ese lugar… pero no se veía nadie por las calles en donde estaba ese edifico. Éstas se encontraban oscuras, ya era de noche y algunas patrullas de policía se escucharon muy a lo lejos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero fue en vano, nadie la escuchaba en esos momentos de agonía que sufría.

.

Tanta era su desesperación que no se dio cuenta que giraron la perilla de la habitación; un erizo de color negro y franjas rojas entró en ella observando a la tonta eriza que trataba de escapar… cosa inútil por cierto. Su mirada fría se posó en ella mientras que de mala gana colocaba la bandeja de comida en la mesa y un par de vendas en la cama.

.

Se dirigió hasta el cuerpo de la eriza que estaba dándole la espalda, y con cierta rudeza, la tomó del brazo haciendo que ella se girara y le observara. Ahí descubrió la mirada de terror de Amy, así mismo, como estaba a punto de gritar. Pero él fue demasiado rápido como para ponerle una mano en la boca mientras la arrastraba hasta dejarla caer con fuerza sobre la cama. Ella gimió de dolor al sentir su cuerpo sobre el colchón, abrió sus ojos topándose con unos fríos y llenos de odio en frente suyo, aquellos como si el mismo infierno estuviera dentro.

.

Se estremeció mientras observaba aquel erizo que la tenía presa en ese lugar, aquel erizo que le infundía temor con el simple hecho de mirarle a los ojos, aquel que la había lastimado y aquel erizo… _aquel_ asesino que hace algunos momentos atentó contra su vida, mató a sus guardaespaldas y ni siquiera sabía el por qué de las cosas.

.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasar todo esto? **¿Por qué?**

.

Él, por su parte miró de nuevo el cuerpo de la eriza sobre la cama; estaba muy débil y seguramente la herida de su abdomen se había abierto. La verdad no le importaba mucho si ella se moría o no en esos momentos, en realidad, su misión había sido matarla desde un principio… Gruñó por lo bajo ante esto. Pero… ¡malditos planes! ¡Tenían que cambiar a última hora! Ahora le salían con que era mejor dejarla viva y tenerla en su casa por algún tiempo… ¿Acaso le miraba con cara de niñera o algo así? ¡ÉL ERA UNA ASESINO! ¡**UN ASESINO**! Seguramente el mejor de todos, uno de los más buscados en la ciudad y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, en el país… y seguramente fuera de éste también.

.

Miró los ojos verdes de su víctima, tan sólo hace algunos segundos en ellos se reflejaban el miedo y la impotencia que sentía y sin saber por qué, eso le agradaba. Le gustaba ver la cara y el miedo que infundían los rostros de sus víctimas antes de su muerte. Después de todo, era un asesino y ver eso era cosa normal en su vida. Pero ahora, esos ojos… sólo le mostraban lo indignada y furiosa que se sentía, también su impotencia al no poder hacer nada. _Su impotencia y torpeza por_ no poder escaparse de aquel maldito lugar.

.

—Eres una chiquilla muy fastidiosa…— le dijo con frialdad. Amy se estremeció ante sus palabras, su voz era grave y fría.— Debería matarte ahora mismo. — ella le miró, su respiración se volvió más agitada, le estaba costando respirar con normalidad.

.

Entrecerró sus ojos, su vista le estaba pesando, ya no le importaba nada: ni siquiera si en ese mismo momento moría en las manos de aquel erizo… Se sentía tan mal y su vista se volvía borrosa, no sólo por la herida sino por las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos. No pudo más y las dejó fluir una a una, llorando descoladamente… Sentir la impotencia en esos momentos era una sensación horrible y de humillación ante aquel bastardo.

.

—¿Por qué…?— logró susurrar aún con el llanto consigo misma, impidiendo que lograra articular palabra alguna de buena forma. — ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Por qué me tienen en este lugar? — su tonó de voz era de suplica, necesitaba respuestas, las necesitaba ya… estaba desesperada.

.

—Eso no te interesa.—logró ese asesino tomar las vendas entre sus manos mientras las colocaba a un lado de la eriza. — No me agrada mucho la idea de tenerte aquí mismo, ni siquiera deberías estar con vida. —miró hasta un lado de reojo la puerta de la habitación. — Estas aquí por una simple razón…

.

—¡Pero yo no he hecho nada malo! — gritó al fin histérica.

.

—Yo sé que tú no hiciste nada. Estas aquí por tu padre. — ante esto ella sólo abrió enormemente sus ojos presa de la angustia… _¿Su padre?_ ¿Qué tenía que ver él con todo esto? Miró de nuevo al erizo, ahora estaba muy confundida… no comprendía nada. Y todo parecía indicar que cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca estaba en su contra.

.

—Yo no lo entiendo…— murmuró Amy.

.

—Que idiota…— logró el erizo susurrar antes de cruzarse de brazos y caminar hasta la puerta, dejando a una anonada eriza, la cual le seguía con su vista en todo su recorrido sin dejar de tener dudas dentro de su mente.

.

Él detuvo su paso, dándole la espalda a la chica en la cama, sin ni siquiera mirar su rostro y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

.

—Escucha niña… tu padre, James Rose, es uno de los ciudadanos más ricos del país. En la ciudad cuenta con una gran compañía bajo su mando. Es uno de los principales blancos de muchos asesinos y asaltantes, tú solo eres una niña mimada…— se giró un poco mirándola de reojo. — Eres la niña de papi, eres la única hija, la que tiene todo, la consentida.

.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? — preguntó al fin exaltada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ella no era una niña mimada.

.

—Seguramente tu padre ya se dio cuenta de tu situación. Pero no sé ha dado cuenta de que estás secuestrada en este lugar, incluso ya ha mandado a investigar con agentes especializados para localizarte. — una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro infernal. — Pero eso es inútil, jamás sabrán qué fue lo que sucedió, no tienen pistas y ni la remota idea sí tú estás viva o muerta. — Ella le miró de una forma horrible, aquel erizo le hacía que se sintiera de lo peor. — Nuestro plan es matarte, claro, antes de que podamos hacer que tu padre gaste una fortuna en buscarte y pagando un rescate, cosa inútil... Al fin y al cabo, vas a morir. Además esperamos un poco más de tiempo, tu padre puede sufrir antes de que llegue su muerte.

.

Amy le miró horrorizada… ¿matarían a su padre? ¿Tanto así eran aquellos seres capaces de arrebatar las vidas de los demás por placer? Suspiró resignada, ya no podía llorar más, estaba débil y sobre todo desecha por dentro al escuchar aquellas palabras crueles. Sólo porque su padre era una persona adinerada y su familia siempre había pertenecido a las grandes compañías ahora ella tenía que pagar el precio. El apellido _Rose_ era muy famoso internacionalmente: su madre había sido dueña de una elegante agencia de perfumes llamadas "Sweet Rose" hace años pero lamentablemente ella murió hace tiempo.

.

Aquel triste recuerdo vino a su mente en los momentos menos indicados. No hace más de 2 años cuando eso sucedió, cuando encontraron a su madre muerta en su oficina. Jamás supieron si fue homicidio o suicidio. Lo único que supieron es que no dejaron pistas… Fue un crimen sin haber dejado rastro. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda… si moría, al menos sabría que estaría con su madre. Sólo quería que este sufrimiento terminara ya; que su dolor y agonía se acabaran, que su padre donde quiera que se encontrara estuviera bien, pero no soportaría al verlo desde _el más allá_ cuando supiera que ella habría muerto.

.

—Por ahora sólo disfruta tu tiempo de vida niña. —murmuró aquel erizo captando su atención y sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella le miró como lentamente se digirió hasta la puerta dispuesto a irse, frunció el ceño, aquel dolor se sentía cada vez peor. Si no moría en las manos de aquel erizo, moriría por la maldita perdida de sangre por esa herida… Se sentía débil, pero aún así, la muerte le aterraba. Jamás se imaginó que así llegaría su fin, y sin saber por qué, alzó su vista viendo aquel sujeto antes de irse para poder exclamar algo.

.

—Me voy a morir desangrada, no podrás matarme… Yo no te daré le placer de hacerlo.— susurró pero así llegó hasta los oídos de aquel asesino, quien le miró de reojo.

.

—Niña idiota, yo seré quién personalmente te maté. Además, te he dejado algunas vendas para que te cures tú misma. — la mirada de Amy se desvió hasta aquel par de vendas en la gastada mesa de la habitación.

.

—¿Qué no vas ayudarme? —un agonizante silencio se apoderó en la habitación, Amy sólo sintió palidecer al escuchar la carcajada cruel de ese sujeto.

.

—Yo no ayudo a gente que está por morir.

.

—Yo no puedo curarme sola, estoy muy débil… moriré en el intento. — una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro asesino. —Sé que mi padre está preocupado, pero ustedes no podrán contra él. No les daré le lujo de que me maten, moriré aquí mismo desangrada antes de morir en tus manos maldito.

.

—Ni siquiera me interesa si te mueres o no… pero **mi trabajo es matarte**. Por eso me pagan.

.

—¿Acaso tan pobre eres como para matar a gente por comer? —ante estas palabras, aquel erizo soltó otra horrible carcajada, cosa que incomodó a la eriza… Era como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido como para provocar su risa.

.

—Que idiota… Lo menos que me falta es dinero, soy un asesino muy buscado en este lugar y por todas partes. Me pagan bien, yo no mató a cualquiera, mató a gente como tu padre. No por dinero, sí no por placer.— ella le miró con tristeza. —Pero eso no impedirá que te maté, me dará gusto ver tu cara a la hora de muerte, haber si aún tienes esas agallas que posees ahora cuando te llegué tu hora.

.

—¡Eres un…!

.

—Mejor ahorrare tus comentarios niña, yo me largó de aquí. — giró la perilla de la puerta, pero ella de nuevo le detuvo con su voz aguda.

.

—¡Espera! —él se detuvo. —S-sólo quiero saber el nombre del "famoso asesino". —le dijo con seriedad, él alzó una ceja mientras le daba la espalda. Esa niña era una insolente.

.

—Por lo visto eres demasiado curiosa niña, pero sólo te daré el placer de que escuches mi nombre…— le miró de reojo nuevamente.— Soy Shadow the Hedgehog, el asesino que terminará con tu vida.

.

Ahí cerró la puerta con fuerza dejando a Amy en shock. No podía creerlo… ¿acaso él era el famoso asesino "Shadow the Hedgehog"? ¿Aquel que ha matado a más de 50 personas importantes en toda la ciudad? ¿Aquel que la policía no ha podido capturar? ¿Aquel qué le que arrebataría su vida? Si eso era así, entonces tenía que darse por vencida. No por nada se ganó el titulo de "La sombra de la sangre", aquel asesino que no siente remordimiento en matar a sus víctimas y uno de los más buscados… Ahora estaba ahí, en ese departamento, donde él le había dicho que acabaría personalmente con su vida. Eso significaba que no había escapatoria alguna, ¿cómo salir viva del asesino más famoso del país?

.

Imposible…

.

"_Todo esto es muy confuso para mí… Jamás me imaginé que esto llegará a estos extremos o que tal vez terminé como mi madre. Me duele el saber que existe gente como este sujeto: gente que mata por placer. Me siento mal, no sólo por mí misma, por mi herida o porque siento miedo al estar aquí en este lugar encerrada, sí no por mi padre... Sé que él debe estar muy preocupado por mí, seguramente debe estar buscándome. _

_Sólo espero que esté bien dónde quiera se encuentre. Ya no me interesa si me muero aquí desangrada, solamente no quiero morir en las manos de un asesino… No quiero. Mi vida era tan normal hace tan sólo unas horas, cuanto me arrepiento de haber ido hoy al colegio… ¿Por qué no fingí estar enferma? ¡Así esto jamás me hubiera pasado! _

_Pero ya no hay nada que hacer… sólo esperar si no me muero desangrada aquí. Me siento muy débil y poco a poco veo peor, no he comido nada en casi todo el día y eso empeora mi salud. Madre, dónde quieras que estés, si yo muero, protégeme y protege a mi padre de todo mal o asesino que esté contra su vida. Que gente mala sobra en todas partes. Sólo espero que esto terminé pronto y no volver a ver más aquellos ojos de ese erizo, me dan miedo… son fríos y sin expresión alguna, con falta de sentimientos… __de vida__. Me atemorizan, no quiero ver más esos ojos, no quiero ver los ojos del que dice que será mi asesino… Él que lleva el nombre de Shadow."_

_._

_._

_._

_Continuará_…

.

**

* * *

**

¡Sí! ¡Ya termine el capítulo! jejeje Corto el primer capítulo, ¿no? –_cofcofsarcasmocofcof_- pero ya tenía esta idea desde hace mucho, creo desde… mmm… Hace más de un año xD Pero jamás me atreví a hacerlo, se me venían ideas y se me iban, además me distraje mucho con mis demás Fics ¬¬U Aunque aún me faltan por continuar por cierto… Pero bueno, como verán, este Fic tiene en algunas ocasiones vocabulario fuerte y también escenas fuertes ((No, no nada de hentai o lemmon xD si no de asesinatos y todas esas cosas…)) Además, me inspiré en ya hacer este Fic porque me encanta la pareja de AmyXShadow n.n pero también AmyXSonic xD, espero que les guste este Fanfic como a mí.

Prometo que en los demás capítulos aparecerán todos los personajes de Sonic, sólo esperen, no se preocupen. ¡Es verdad! Yo no sé cómo se llame el padre de Amy, así que aquí le invente su nombre Jeje sorry sí es algo tonto pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre…Espero pronto comprarme el videojuego de "Shadow the Hedgehog" con todo y su pistola. También por eso hice el Fic, me pareció una gran idea que Shadow fuera un asesino Viendo que sabe manejar bien la pistola ((Pero… ¡Hey! ¡No piensen mal! no estoy a favor de la violencia y los asesinatos xD))

En fin, esperen los prox. capítulos y no se preocupen, les seguiré a mis demás Fics de Sonic ((Y de Zelda, y todos mis pendientes xD)) Bien, gracias por leer mi Fic y ya saben, dudas o comentarios a mi e-mail o pueden dejar un review n.n Que me hacen muy feliz xD jejeje Bien… ¡Nos vemos! ¡Bye!

.

.

_**Pincha en dejar "review" si quieres tener a Amy o Shadow como tu esclavo por un día.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Editado:2010**

**.**

Bien, he aquí otro capítulo más… Perdón por la demora. Pero tuvieron que formatear mi computadora por ciertas razones ¬¬U Y me fue difícil recuperar todos mis Fanfics. Lo siento… Bien, esperó que lo disfrutaren. ¡Dejen review!

.

* * *

**Murder**

(_1:42 p.m Hora Este, Sábado. –En alguna parte del Este de Station Square_)

**.**

La vida es dura y cruel muchas veces que no nos damos cuenta hasta cuando es demasiado tarde… Las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar en cualquier instante y sobre todo, cuando menos te lo imaginas. Pero el sufrimiento que esta eriza vivía era horrible… su vida, su familia, todo lo que sentía que le pertenecía sabía que estaba en peligro. Jamás imaginó que todo esto llegaría a pasar, ni siquiera se lo pensó en algún instante. Simplemente su vida era tan normal, ella era feliz cómo cualquier otra chica de su edad.

.

Hacia cosas simples que alguien haría en su juventud, salir a pasear con tus amigos y amigas, usar la computadora, reír de las cosas curiosas, sorprendentes y estúpidas que suceden a tu alrededor en un momento espontáneo y lleno de inocencia… cosas que realmente hacen que la vida valiera más que nunca. Cosas que tal vez jamás, llegaría a volver a tener pues su vida había sido truncada en tan sólo unas cuantas horas atrás.

.

No recordaba mucho lo que había sucedido, solamente imágenes al azar y sin sentido aparecían en su mente sin razón aparente. Pero la pregunta era, ¿estaba muerta? Podría decirse que recordaba claramente aquel dolor en su cuerpo y como lentamente sus energías se iban poco a poco. Recordaba vagamente el haber peleado con alguien, mas no sabía con quién exactamente… También recordaba que había suspirado por última vez antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos con pesadez antes de que el mundo que le rodeaba se volviera oscuro y gris.

.

¡El asesino!

.

Ahí trató de abrir sus ojos pero no pudo hacerlo, ahora lo recordaba claramente… Había sido raptada por un asesino y dejada a su propia suerte cuando estaba lastimada de gravedad. Sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir si aquella herida en su cuerpo no se atendía rápidamente, ¿pero que más daba…? Después de todo, estaba consciente que moriría tarde o temprano. Sólo esperaba que su padre estuviera con bien, seguramente ya estaba muerta, pues por más que lo intentaba, sus ojos y su cuerpo no le respondían. Solamente la oscuridad le rodeaba sin sentimiento alguno… ni siquiera podía verse así misma en tanta penumbra.

.

¿Estaría en el Infierno o en el Cielo?

.

Pues bien, tal vez ya había visto o leído muchas cosas sobre cuando te mueres… Que el Cielo es un lugar magnifico, hermoso, donde tu alma va si has sido buena persona en tu vida. Más sin embargo, el Infierno es todo lo opuesto al Cielo; cosas tan opuestas que a la vez se mantienen balanceadas una de la otra. Ahora no sabía en cual de esas dos pertenecía su alma en esos momentos, pues no había señales de estar en el paraíso o en su propia perdición.

.

Era tan joven aún cómo para caer en la cuenta de que ya estaba muerta. Había querido mucho poder terminar sus estudios y poder tener una buena profesión, ver por última vez a su padre y darle un abrazo, el poder sonreír con sus amigas y salir a pasear, el ver como las hojas de los árboles se mueven al compás del viento en otoño, leer sus revistas favoritas, comprar ropa como siempre le encantaba, ser simplemente Amy Rose… ser la chica que era antes. Es triste tal vez, pero así las cosas pasaron. Aún así logró sonreír un poco por última vez, al menos aquel asesino no logró matarla como él quería, no pudo morir en sus manos, sólo murió ensangrentada y nada más…

.

No le importó el haber arriesgado su vida con tan sólo ver que su padre estuviera con bien, aunque le daba tristeza el saber que tal vez estaría ahora solo. Su madre y ahora ella no estaban a su lado, alguien con quien amar y decir que realmente tienes una familia. Ahora su rostro se entristeció lentamente… Su padre, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, que no se preocupara, que seguramente pronto se reuniría con su madre y saldría de esa oscuridad en donde estaba encerrada. Sonrió con tristeza dejando que una solitaria lágrima recorriera por su rostro hasta su mejilla derecha y suspiró con lentitud al momento de sentir algo cómodo debajo de su cuerpo. Sentía claramente como estaba acostada sobre algo muy blando y acogedor, y extrañamente llevó una mano hasta su herida, la cual había dejado de sentir dolor alguno.

.

Pero si estaba muerta, ¿eso no significa que no puedes sentir dolor o sentimiento alguno? Entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan triste en ese momento y por qué aún podía llorar? Jamás supo cómo logró hacerlo pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe rápidamente. Su respiración estaba agitada mientras por acto de reflejo se sentó sobre aquella cama en donde se encontraba.

.

¿Entonces no había muerto realmente?

.

Sorprendida miró todo a su alrededor. Aún se mantenía en aquella habitación donde la tenían encerrada, ¿pero cómo? Es decir, se suponía que debía estar muerta, su herida era muy grave y había perdido demasiada sangre… _Demasiada_. ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir? ¡Era ilógico!

Ahí retiró con cuidado las sábanas que cubrían su pequeño cuerpo logrando mirar como su uniforme escolar estaba rasgado cerca de su cintura, su mirada se enterneció al ver unas vendas en lugar de la herida. No recordaba haberse curado ella misma, ¿_quién_ lo habría hecho?

.

Entonces comenzó a sollozar un poco y unas tremendas ganas de llorar vinieron a su corazón… ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de esa manera? ¿Por qué? La eriza colocó con lentitud ambas manos sobre su herida vendada, no entendía absolutamente nada y todo era tan confuso. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había creído que estaba muerta… ¿Horas, días, semanas? La verdad no tenía idea, pero un agudo dolor en su estómago le hizo recordar que no había probado alimento alguno. Despistada miró de nuevo la habitación buscando algo, y para su fortuna, logró observar un plato cerca de la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama, donde una lámpara de color celeste reposaba sobre ella.

.

Se acercó hasta el plato con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, dándole gracias a Chaos al ver que estaba lleno de sopa y para su regocijo estaba caliente aún. Dudosa acercó su mano hasta la cuchara, pero se preguntaba qué hacía ese plato ahí y por qué no había muerto… Bueno, si no había muerto ensangrentada, ¿qué más daba si moría ahora porque la comida estaba envenenada? Al menos si moría, moriría por haber probado alimento alguno y no con el estómago vació.

.

Comió aquella sopa y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el sabor de ésta. Era deliciosa debía de admitirlo, pero estaba muy caliente y casi le quemó la lengua. No le importó y siguió comiendo, tenía demasiada hambre que se terminó rápidamente el plato esperando que le sirvieran un poco más, pero vaya, estaba en un lugar encerrada con un asesino… ¿y esperaba qué le sirvieran sopa sólo por qué sí? De veras que todo esto le estaba afectando realmente. Así que suspiró con cuidado mientras colocaba el plato en su lugar, todavía tenía hambre pero al menos había comido algo.

.

—Bueno… sólo me cuesta esperar para saber si esa sopa estaba envenenada. —dijo para sí misma Amy mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la cama. — ¿Por qué no habré muerto? —se preguntó mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación con detenimiento.

.

Recordó su último intento de escape… había sido todo en vano y no había podido lograr su objetivo. Y para su mala suerte, Shadow era tan rápido que se daría cuenta si trataba de huir o algo así. Así qué… ¡pues ni modo, lo siento pequeña! Pero debía escapar, después de todo, tarde o temprano moriría, ¿y qué más daba? Ya incluso pensaba que estaba muerta en vida al estar en ese lugar lejos de su padre, su única familia en esos momentos. Al menos tenía el lujo de decir que por lo menos aún tenía familia, pequeña pero familia al fin y al cabo.

.

—Y es que no se necesitan muchos para ser una familia. — sonrió por lo bajo la eriza, su primera sonrisa después de haber despertado… ¡Oh, Buenos días Amy! Ahí observó por la persiana como unos leves rayos del Sol lograban infiltrarse por ahí, seguramente eran apenas como las 2:00 p.m o algo el estilo, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo "muerta"?

.

Pero giró su cabeza hasta la perilla de la puerta viendo como era girada con lentitud, tragó un poco de saliva. Si ese asesino entraba por ahí al menos debía agradecerle por no haberla matado, ¿agradecerle? La verdad ya ni sabía qué pensar la pobre eriza, pero sin quitar la vista de ahí, como sus sospechas fueron claramente comprobadas aquel erizo negro entró por aquella puerta. Llevaba una bandeja entre sus manos y con paso firme y frío, la colocó con algo brusquedad sobre la mesita donde se encontraba el plato ahora vacío de sopa.

.

Shadow alzó un poco la ceja al ver que no había comida y una mueca que pretendía ser una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Amy simplemente miraba hacia otra dirección, tenía miedo… debía de admitirlo. _Miedo_ al ver aquellos ojos rojos como el fuego nuevamente, y es que mirar a los ojos a un asesino necesitas tener mucho valor para ello. Y eso era lo que Amy no tenía en esos momentos o creía que había perdido desde el momento en que había entrado en ese lugar.

.

—Veo que terminaste de comer. —respondió con frialdad Shadow, realmente no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con esa chiquilla y seguramente ella tampoco pero lo menos que podía hacer era explicarle todo lo que sucedía. Así que, con fastidio y con ganas de matarla ahí mismo, recogió el plato vacío de la mesita. Esto llamó la atención de la eriza mientras le miraba con detenimiento.

.

_Gran error_

.

Le observó a los ojos y un horrible escalofrió recorrió por su espalda al hacerlo.

.

—…—Amy tragó entonces un poco de saliva mientras dejaba salir un suspiró después de eso, Shadow viendo que ella no pretendía hablar en lo absoluto, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero ella logró alzar la voz deteniéndole en su intento de "huida" — ¡Espera! — gritó levemente.

.

—…— él sólo se dedicó a mirarle de reojo deteniéndose con lentitud.

.

—Por… ¿por qué no estoy muerta? —preguntó casi en súplica ella, exigiéndole cuánto antes una respuesta a tan curiosa pregunta, ¿no lo creen? A lo cual simplemente aquel asesino medio sonrió de lado.

.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir, tonta? — ahí le miró de nuevo el asesino, causando que ella simplemente se estremeciera de nuevo. — Sí es así, ahora mismo te mató. Por mí no hay problema. — y cruzándose de brazos hizo énfasis a su gran poder dentro de esa situación, Amy tragó de nuevo saliva tranquilizándose un poco. Debía ser valiente, **debía de serlo** por su propio bien.

.

—No me interesa si me muero ahora mismo porque me matarás o la sopa que comí estaba envenenada, sólo exijo saber qué sucedió…— un momento de silencio gobernó en esa habitación hasta que una fría carcajada salió de los labios de Shadow, causando un torbellino de sensaciones de angustia mezclado con miedo en el cuerpo de la eriza. Si pensaba que le daba miedo verlo a los ojos, ahora sabía que su carcajada le daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa.

.

—¿Envenenada la sopa? — le miró Shadow. — Jajaja eres una idiota, ¿acaso crees que yo haría eso? —y señalándose a sí mismo, Amy asintió con duda dentro de su ser.

.

—Eres un asesino, ¿no? — entonces frunció el ceño Amy, no le agrado la forma en que se burlaba de ella aquel maldito erizo. Y mucho menos la forma burlesca en que le miraba.

.

—Escucha niña, no necesito colocar veneno en la sopa para que mueras… Bien y fácil te mató de un golpe. Eso del veneno déjaselo a los novatos.— y mirando de reojo toda la habitación, no logró ver la expresión en el rostro de ella. Pues si lo hubiera visto, habría notado la expresión de fastidio que ella puso.

.

—Sí, claro…—contestó con sarcasmo Amy cruzándose de brazos con lentitud. — ¿Acaso eres el experto asesino de todos? — mala pregunta. Y reaccionó muy tarde cuando él se giró por completo mirándole de la forma más fría posible del mundo. Y de nuevo, ese maldito escalofrió gobernó en su ser.

.

—Pues para ser uno de los más buscados dentro y fuera del país… creo que sí me consideró el mejor. —una maldita sonrisa que llegó a odiar Amy adornó su elegante rostro, causando que la furia en ella se mostrara una evidente mueca de desprecio.

.

—Jamás dije que el mejor, sólo el experto. — le corrigió la adolescente.

.

—No me importa la diferencia entre eso niña, da lo mismo. —medio se encogió de hombros Shadow mirándole de la forma más indiferente posible.

.

—Aún así, no me has contestado mi pregunta… ¡No me cambies de tema! — gritó exaltada Amy pero calló de golpe al darse cuenta que le había alzado la voz. Le había gritado en la cara al más temible de todos los asesinos. — Yo…—tragó saliva con rapidez al ver como con agilidad él acercaba su mano derecha hasta el cuello suyo tratando de aprisionarlo entre sus dedos, pero se había detenido a escasos centímetros antes de hacerlo.

.

—No puedo matarte ahora mismo por más que quiera…— y el asesino retiró entonces su mano con lentitud. — Si mueres, me irá peor de lo que me va ya.— Amy sólo le miró con recelo al observar como alejaba su mano de ella.

.

—…se supone que me ibas a matar. — le retó ella mientras respiraba con cierta dificultad después del susto que se llevó.

.

—Eso se _supone_, pero hubo cambios de planes niña. Así que mis órdenes fueron salvarte tu estúpida vida por ahora. —le comentó de forma fría él antes que un par de ojos verdes se atrevieron a mirarle con rudeza. La chica tenía valor, podía verlo en su mirada, y él lo admitía a pesar de ser un gran asesino.

.

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué te sirve eso o de qué te sirvo yo? —preguntó exaltada, ya todo era confuso en su vida. Necesitaba cuanto antes respuestas

.

¿Por qué ese afán de mantenerla aún viva?

.

—¿Tú? — ahí le miró de arriba para abajo. — ¡Ja! No creo que me sirvas para nada, ni para pasar algo divertido una noche serías buena. — ahí Amy apretó los dientes con fuerza sintiendo como su cara de ponía roja como un tomate, no por la vergüenza, sino por la furia al escuchar aquellas palabras tan vulgares. Aquellas que le ofendieron hasta la misma piel.

.

—_Grrr_… idiota— logró susurrar Amy pero gracias al bien entrenado oído de Shadow, logró escucharla. Aunque no hizo nada al respecto, sólo le miró fijamente causando que callara ella con su mirada fría y poderosa.

.

—Si quieres comer, ahí hay más comida. — señaló la bandeja Shadow, a lo cual la eriza dirigió su mirada hasta ese lugar. — No me gusta andar de niñero aquí contigo niña…— y ella apretó sus puños con fuerza. Ya era suficiente, a cada palabra que él dijera, iba insultarla o rebajarla lo más posible, no había duda.

.

—¡No soy una niña! —se defendió Amy, odiaba cuando alguien le llamaba niña y más si él le decía eso. Nadie tenía derecho a insultarla y ella no se quedaría cruzada de brazos escuchando aquellos odiosos comentarios, y no le importaba quién fuera… Ni si quiera dejaba que su padre le insultará, mucho menos alguien como Shadow.

.

—Tú no eres quién para gritarme. — le dijo él con severidad causando que ella callará inmediatamente. Su voz… otra cosa de que temerle. Y causando que el enojo de ella creciera aún más, Amy sólo se resignó a mirarle de forma violenta.

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes tenerme aquí encerrada? —preguntó ella con suplica aún sin dejarle de mirarle de aquella manera, cosa que no intimido aquel asesino en lo más mínimo.

.

—No lo sé pero espero que no lo suficiente, no aguantaré tenerte aquí. — le miró de forma amenazante. — Tu presencia es sofocante. — se atrevió a decir.

.

—Desgraciado…— ahí la eriza le mostró su lengua en un acto un tanto infantil.

.

—Que tonta, como si lograrás hacer algo.

.

—¡Cuando logré escapar de aquí ya lo verás! — le amenazó Amy. — ¡Algún día te atraparán! ¡Y te pudrirás bajo las sombras de las celdas!

.

—Lo dudo— entonces el asesino se dio la media vuelta dispuesto para irse nuevamente. — Viendo en el estado que estás, no creo que llegues a la puerta principal así, además, no pienso curarte de nuevo. No me interesa si te lastimas niña…—confesó a lo cual ella le miró de forma sorprendida… ¿Él la había curado? ¿Por qué? — "_Pero sé que tengo que cuidarte y eso es lo que detesto… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenían que ponerme a cuidar de esta tonta? ¡Soy una asesino no un niñero!_" — pensó mientras abría la puerta y salía de ahí rápidamente, azotando la puerta tras de sí con tremenda fuerza que estremeció el cuerpo de la eriza al instante.

.

—¡NO soy una niña! — gritó ella antes de ver como cerraba las puerta tras de sí. — ¡Y voy a salir de aquí! Cueste lo que me cueste…— susurró— Pero antes tengo demasiada hambre, ¡Oh! pero qué cosas me suceden…— miró el nuevo plato de sopa en la bandeja con un pan a un lado suyo. — ¿Lo habrá preparado él? — sin más que decir, comenzó a comer, esta vez de muy mal humor. Realmente ese erizo tenía el don de hacerla enojar con facilidad. — Él es el idiota, no yo…

.

Pero aún así logró disfrutar aquel plato de sopa, nada mal por tener su estómago vacío desde quién sabe cuántas horas -_o días, pues no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida…-_ Al finalizar, dejó aquel plato de nuevo en su lugar mientras suspiraba con algo de alivio. Se recargó un poco en el respaldo de la cama mirando vagamente la habitación, no le agradó demasiado la idea de saber que estaría por quién sabe cuánto tiempo encerrada en ese lugar. Decidió tomar entonces un poco de aire con fuerza mientras retiraba las sábanas de su cansado cuerpo.

.

No tenía sueño, así que no veía la forma del por qué quedarse más tiempo en aquella cama. Se sentía tan inútil, que sus piernas ya le exigían que al menos caminara un poco o se quedaría inválida por eso… Lo sé, algo loco, pero los chicos a esa edad piensan cosas incoherentes, ¿no? Eso Amy lo sabía perfectamente.

.

Se colocó con cuidado sobre el margen de la cama, un agudo dolor recorrió por todo su cuerpo mientras se levantaba de golpe de ahí. Sintió como su espalda tronaba y ella hacía una mueca de dolor al momento de que llevaba una mano hasta ese sitio. Eso era lo que pasaba por pasar demasiado tiempo en una cama. Dio uno, dos y tres pasos y… ¡_Paf_! al suelo llegó a parar. Se levantó de nuevo, el golpe le había dolido mucho, sólo un pequeño tropezón por haber sentido un calambre en su pie derecho. Dio unos saltitos tratando de calmar ese calambre, pisó su pie derecho con el pie izquierdo tratando de que ese calambre desapareciera, era horrible, era como sentir millones de hormigas en tu piel.

.

Pero siguió caminado hasta la puerta de ese lugar que aún se mantenía cerrada, arrastrando su pie derecho por causa del calambre logró tomar la perilla con pesadez. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al saber que la puerta no estaba con llave. Tal vez Shadow la había dejado a propósito abierta sabiendo que en ese patético estado en el que se encontraba la eriza no podría salir.

.

—Espero que no esté por ahí…— dijo para sí misma Amy mientras giraba la perilla y abría con lentitud la puerta. Asomó su cabeza para verificar que no se encontrará aquel asesino en ese lugar. No vio nada por ninguna parte y decidida, salió de ahí por completo. No cerró la puerta tras de sí, solamente miró el lugar y el pequeño pasillo en donde se encontraba. Enfrente de ella estaba otra puerta, aunque no supo realmente qué había tras de ella y a un lado suyo había otra puerta igualmente. Al fondo del pasillo logró ver lo que parecía ser la sala.

.

Caminó hasta ella mirando el lugar, las paredes blancas y en perfecto estado, nada del otro mundo quizás. Miró la sala de ahí, el sillón de piel de color negro resaltaba ahí mismo al igual que la enorme televisión de pantalla plana enfrente de éste y de la mesita de cristal donde un florero azul reposaba. Una enorme ventana se encontraba en ese lugar pero era tapada por persianas de un color beige bajito, casi dándole al color blanco. Al fondo observó otro pequeño pasillo donde seguramente se encontraba la cocina. El lugar era algo grande como para que sólo una persona viviera en él y era sorpréndete ver el perfecto estado en el que se encontraba. Nadie creería que ahí vivía un asesino peligroso, cualquiera pensaría que vivía alguien de fama ahí mismo, alguien de buen dinero y gusto excelentes.

.

—Que bonito está todo esto. — e ignorando por completo la eriza que el calambre había desaparecido de su pie, caminó hasta la sala mirando aún todavía embodada todo el lugar. Se atrevió a tomar el control remoto de la televisión mientras trataba de prenderla. Pero no pudo hacerlo, dudosa observó el control si algo no andaba mal en él, miró si tenía las baterías puestas y efectivamente ahí estaban. Trató de encenderlo de nuevo pero no pudo, resignada arrojó con cuidado el control hasta el sillón grande y negro que estaba ahí, cerca de otro más pequeño para una sola persona.

.

Entonces su rostro se ilusionó por completo al ver una oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Miró la puerta principal de ese departamento, a un lado suyo, reposaba otra mesita de cristal con un teléfono inalámbrico en ella. Corrió hasta la puerta mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la perilla, era su oportunidad para salir de ese maldito lugar, después iría a la policía y les contaría todo, vería como ese asesino sería capturado y pagaría por toda la angustia que le hacía sentir al estar en ese lugar. Y después para finalizar, iría con su padre, sabiendo que él estaría sano y salvo.

.

Pero sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas ferozmente al escuchar unos pasos no muy lejos de ella, alguien salía de una puerta que estaba cerca de la cocina. Entonces se quedó congelada por completo al observar aquel asesino saliendo de lo que parecía ser el baño. Sólo una toalla estaba envuelta en su cadera cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, mientras que con otra se frotaba las púas tratando de secar sus áreas mojadas. Dejó de hacer esta labor mientras miraba a Amy, quien se había quedado casi "congelada" con una mano en la perilla mientras le miraba. Sonrió de forma algo divertida mientras se detenía en ese lugar, sólo unos metros los separaba, pero aún así ella dejó a un lado sus pensamientos volviendo a la realidad y el miedo se apoderó de nuevamente de su alma. _La habían atrapado_.

.

—Yo…— tartamudeó un poco Amy mientras pardeaba al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo podía escapar ahora?

.

—Que niña más tonta. — le dijo Shadow. — No puedes salir de este lugar porque no tienes la llave. Pero yo sí…— en ese momento ella logró observar el pequeño collar que tenía puesto y una llave de color plateado colgaba de ahí.

.

—¡Maldición!... — susurró ella por lo bajo, ¿qué haría entonces? ¿Arrojarse por la ventana? No sería mala idea pero dudaba que sobreviviera desde esa altura. — ¡Déjame salir de aquí! — le gritó mientras jalaba la perilla intensamente aún tratando en vano de salir de ese lugar.

.

—Ya te dije que eso no es posible. —sin tomarle demasiada atención se dirigió hasta el sofá mientras prendía el televisor, ella se quedó anonada, ¿cómo lo prendió así de fácil cuando ella no pudo hacerlo? — ¿Por qué no haces algo por ahí y dejas de fastidiar de una vez? Tu voz es irritante. — le dijo con frialdad dándole la espalda, ella gruñó por lo bajo apretando el puño derecho con fuerza conteniéndose de no golpearlo ahí mismo.

.

—¡Pues si tanto te molesta no me interesa! — gritó con fuerza Amy. — ¡Tú me irritas con tan sólo verte! ¡Y el simple hecho de estar aquí me sofoca! — le contestó a lo cual Shadow dejó salir un suspiró.

.

—Que bien, te felicito niña…—le sonrió de forma arrogante el asesino causando más su enojo.

.

—¡Eres un bastardo! — le insultó ella.

.

—Y tú una niña sin pechos…

.

—¡¿Qué! — frunció el ceño entonces Amy mientras por instinto se cubrió sus pequeños pechos y se sonrojaba notoriamente. — ¡¿Quién te crees para decirme eso! ¡Pervertido! — gritó nuevamente mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

.

—Vamos, no te enojes…— le miró de reojo él mientras le cambiaba de canal con el control remoto. — Cualquiera notaría tu escasez de pechos.— entonces escuchó el gruñido de ella, eso le hizo sonreír de forma divertida. — ¿Ó me equivoco? — y otra vez, esa sonrisa arrogante decoró su rostro haciendo contraste con sus ojos carmesíes.

.

—¡Y cualquiera vería la escasez de cerebro que tienes imbécil! ¡¿A ti qué te importa cómo me veo o no! — gruñó ella, ya no sabiendo lo que hacía y mucho menos a quién insultaba.

.

—Pues…— se giró Shadow por completo mientras le miraba. — Te vez horrible niña y más con ese uniforme todo desarreglado. — ella llevó ambas manos hasta sus caderas mientras se miraba. Él tenía razón aunque le costara admitirlo, su uniforme estaba hecho trizas sin mencionar que estaba cubierto por sangre y lodo por todas partes. Entonces algo en su interior le dijo que lo que necesitaba era tomar un baño, tal vez eso le relajaría pero no tenía ropa alguna que ponerse en esos momentos.

.

—¡Pues si no te gusta me vale! ¡Me tienes aquí secuestrada y encima me dices que me veo patética! ¡¿Quién te entiende erizo de…

.

—Sabes…—le interrumpió el erizo— deberías de agradecer que no te tenga amarrada y vendada de los ojos como otros secuestradores lo hacen. Pero vale, no soy un secuestrador, soy un asesino. — ella le miró claramente. Era verdad, al menos aún estaba con vida, ¿pero eso importaba ahora? De todas formas tal vez moriría, estaba dispuesta a decir algo más cuando calló de golpe al sentir algo entre sus pies. Logró dar un brinquito del susto mientras veía como un sobre de color negro se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta. Curiosa miró aquel sobre mientras se agachaba y lo tomaba entre sus manos.

.

—¿Qué es esto? — y antes de que ella pudiera saber qué era, Shadow ya se lo había arrebatado de las manos con gran agilidad y velocidad. Ella sólo se quedó petrificada al no darse cuenta de ello.

.

—Eso no te interesa. — le dijo esta vez con frialdad el asesino, causando que se estremecía ante su voz. — Esto es mío. — sentenció.

.

—…— tragó un poco de saliva nuevamente Amy mientras observaba como él se daba la media vuelta y se disponía a salir de ese lugar, pero antes de hacerlo el teléfono sonó, Amy estaba más cerca del teléfono que él, y sin ninguna vergüenza descolgó el aparato antes de que el asesino lo hiciera primero. — ¿Qué? ¿Tan importante es esta llamada para ti? — esta vez fue el turno de Amy sonreír mientras él fruncía el ceño. — Puedo trancar la llamada ahora mismo y así no sabrás quién te llamó.

.

—Dame el teléfono estúpida. —contestó secamente el asesino viendo las intenciones infantiles de ella, ¿ahora se estaba poniendo chiflada o qué? ¡Que entendiera de una buena vez que no era un niñero si no un ASESINO! ¡Por un demonio! ¡Debía de enseñarle quién demonios mandaba entre ellos dos!

.

—Déjame libre y te doy el teléfono. —entonces él dejó salir una carcajada ante la estúpida propuesta de ella. — ¿Qué? — y observando que su amenaza no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, ladeó un poco su cabeza confundida.

.

—¿Acaso crees que me amenazas con una estúpida llamada? —entonces la empujó rápidamente arrebatándole el teléfono de la mano mientras que la acorralaba entre la pared y sus brazos. Amy tragó algo de saliva al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos, estaba totalmente encerrada ahí mismo en los brazos de aquel asesino. — No me provoques, ¿entendido? —entonces con la más pura frialdad que podía tener en su alma se separó de ella mientras se disponía a contestar de una buena vez la condenada llamada.

.

Ella se mantuvo un tiempo mirándole fijamente, sonrojada hasta el tope después de aquella extraña acción, su corazón latió con rapidez mientras sus mejillas se volvían de color rojo claro… Hasta que por fin reaccionó, mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba nuevamente el puño mientras, sin pensar, tomaba desprevenido al erizo, quien atendía el teléfono mientras recibía un empujón. Él dejó caer el teléfono para encararla mirando como ella apretaba los dientes con fuerza y rabia.

.

—¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Escoria del mundo! —gritó con fuerza la eriza, Shadow tuvo que colocar sus manos en sus oídos por el chillante tono de voz de la eriza mientras ella seguía insultándolo una y otra vez sin dejar de gritar de esa forma que lo enloquecía. — ¡YA QUIERO IRME DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! — frustrada por todo lo que le rodeaba en ese momento, pateó el teléfono con fuerza mientras salía corriendo de ahí y se encerraba en la habitación donde había permanecido tiempo atrás, azotando la puerta con tal fuerza que llegó a tumbar un cuadro que estaba por ahí cerca.

.

—¿Pero qué le pasa? — susurró mientras miraba pasmado lo que acababa de suceder. Debía de admitir que eso le había sorprendido y si tomamos en cuenta, es raro que algo le sorprenda a él, siendo un asesino sus emociones debían mantenerse escondidas al igual que sus sentimientos, las sorpresas no iban con él. — Estúpida— malhumorado esta vez tomó el teléfono del suelo mientras atendía de nuevo, ya sabía más o menos que le dirían después de ese escándalo.

.

—_Jajaja ¡Vaya mi galán…! Por lo que veo sí son ciertos esos rumores que ya tienes una chica en tu departamento jeje_— se mofó una voz desde el otro lado causando que Shadow sólo rodara sus ojos con fastidio.

.

—¡Cállate! ¿Quieres? Lo único que hace esta chiquilla es perjudicarme más la vida, no la soporto. — comentó malhumorado mirando de forma discreta la habitación en donde ella se encontraba encerrada.

—_Grrr… Pues escuchando el escándalo que te armó, seguramente debe ser una "gatita" salvaje, ya me imaginó como debe ser en la cama_. — y una carcajada de escucho por parte suya. — _Bueno, creo que tal vez hasta tú ya lo comprobaste_.

.

—Escucha Espio, sí sigues con tus malditos comentarios como ese, juro que iré ahora mismo y te arrancare la cabeza…— le amenazó el asesino, causando que el nombrado no dejará de sonreír.

.

—_Ok, ok jajaja sólo bromeaba._ —comentó Espio.

.

—Yo no bromeo y lo sabes.

.

—_Bueno, sí tú no juegas con ella, ¿por qué no me das chance de jugar un poco?_ — hubo un momento de silencio desde el otro lado de la línea, en realidad ya Shadow se estaba fastidiando con todo esto. — _Muchos ya están comentando que por qué tienes el gran honor de tener a un rehén en tu casa, sin mencionar que es una chica… no todos tenemos la misma suerte que tú._

.

—Ella no es linda y no me interesa en lo absoluto.

.

—_Sí tú lo dices…_

.

—Bien, ¿vas a decirme lo que tenías que contarme o seguirás igual de idiota? — ya fastidiado de todo eso, Shadow decidió cambiar de tema.

.

—_Ok mi shadowcito no se me enoje…_— escuchó como el nombrado erizo gruñó por lo bajo. — _Jajaja ok, bueno como sabrás tu misión ya llegó por dentro del sobre negro, ¿verdad?_

.

—Así es. — en ese momento Shadow tomó el sobre negro entre sus manos mientras lo abría. — ¿Éste es el tipo al que debo de matar? — observó la fotografía de aquel sujeto, el cuál no pasaba de más de 35 años de edad.

.

—_Por supuesto, pero tienes que tener cuidado. Este tipo es muy rico, y por lo tanto, tiene muchos guardaespaldas a su alrededor, su casa está protegida con la mayor seguridad posible. Es un diputado, uno de los mejores, pero está involucrado en casos de asesinados, lavado de dinero y droga. Como todo lo demás, ya lo sabes y bla bla bla tienes que matarlo, ¿entiendes?_

.

—No le veo lo difícil…— y él miró de forma aburrida la información del sujeto. Como datos de dónde trabajaba, su nombre, su familia… cosas así.

.

—_Eso sí te digo, este sujeto vale una fortuna. Así que mientras más rápido hagas el trabajo, mejor será tu ganancia…_— y una sonrisa escalofriante que Shadow no logró observar, apareció en el rostro del camaleón.

.

—De acuerdo, lo haré igual de rápido como siempre.

.

—_Muy bien… ¡Ah, es verdad! ¿Cuando podré ir a tu casa para ver la chica?_

.

—Espio… mejor cállate, ¿quieres? — y una mirada de fastidio apareció en su rostro de asesino.

.

—¡_Anda vamos! No será malo, no le haré nada jeje. Claro, sí tú quieres…_

.

—No te atrevas a hacerle algo porque…

.

—_¡fiu! Shadow no sabía que te importara tanto_. — él gruñó nuevamente. — _Jajaja lo sé, perdón ya sabes que siempre bromeo. El jefe tiene que tener planes con ella para que no te ordenara matarla._

.

—Como sea…— y un extraño momento de silencio gobernó ahí mismo. — ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? — Y por más extraño que pareciera, Espio prestó atención a las palabras de Shadow. Debía ser algo serio para que él se inclinara a pedirle un favor a alguien.

.

—_¡Claro! Y sí está relacionado con chicas calientes mucho mejor Jejeje_— Shadow rodó sus ojos con fastidio nuevamente. — _¿Qué quieres?_

.

—¿Podrías decirle a Rouge que me traiga algo de ropa? — Espio se rió desde el otro lado de la línea entonces, causando que Shadow se encogiera de hombros con severo fastidio.

.

—_¿Ahora eres travestí? Jajaja no sabía que te gustaba vestirte de mujer… Jajaja_. — se burló.

.

—¡No es para mí hijo de puta! — Espio rió aún más— ¡Es para la estúpida chica! —entonces escuchó un "_Ah… ¡Ya lo sabía_" desde el otro lado por parte de Espio.

.

—_Descuida, yo le diré que te mande algo de ropa, pero no sé que talla… ¿cuáles son sus medidas?_ — preguntó con lujuria Espio mientras Shadow apretaba su puño con fuerza.

.

—¡Que sé yo! ¡Talla chica, no me interesa! Pero no quiero que esté todo el día quejándose que no tiene ropa y todo esto, no puedo hacerle daño hasta que el jefe me lo diga. ¡Esto me está fastidiando más de la cuenta!

.

—_Entiendo, no puedes romper sus ordenes. ¡Cielos, chico! Te la dejaron difícil. Bueno, yo le diré a Rouge. Tengo que irme, también tengo asuntos que atender, ¿me entiendes, cierto?_ — Shadow no dijo nada solamente se mantuvo serio. — _Ya lo sabía, bueno hasta luego shadowcito _—y antes de que terminará Espio, Shadow trancó la llamada con fuerza mientras gruñía nuevamente por lo bajo.

.

—Es un imbécil…— dijo para sí mismo Shadow mientras miraba despreocupado su departamento. Gruñó nuevamente mientras con fastidio se dirigía hasta la habitación de la eriza. Estaba harto y tenía cosas que hacer, dudaba que ella se quedará quieta en el tiempo que tendría que salir a sus "asuntos" y de paso, le daría una lección por el estúpido escándalo que hizo… ¿Pues quién se creía? ¿Acaso era idiota o qué?

.

Abrió entonces con pesadez la puerta de la habitación enfrente suyo encontrando entre la oscuridad como la eriza se mantenía sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Ella gimoteaba, clara evidencia de que había estado llorando. Eso no le importó, con fastidio y con destreza se acercó hasta ella mientras le obligaba que le mirase. Nadie se atrevía a gritarle de esa forma sin pagarlo muy caro.

.

—Escucha niña estúpida…— le dijo fríamente él, Amy dejó de gimotear al instante notando la crueldad y el frió punzante de sus palabras. — ¡Nunca le grites a un asesino! ¡Mucho menos a mí! — y aprisionando con fuerza sus pequeñas mejillas con su mano, le miró de forma fría y cruel. Amy no logró reaccionar debido al miedo que se apoderaba de ella— ¿Eso está claro? — y como una advertencia que no debía pasar desapercibida, la empujó con brusquedad hasta el borde de la cama.

.

Él giró sobre sus talones viendo por última vez como ella sólo sollozaba de nuevo. No le interesó. En esos momentos tenía cosas más importantes que atender que sentir lastima o alguna otra cosa por esa chica. Ya más tarde se ocuparía de ella… Y saliendo de la habitación tras cerrar la puerta con brusquedad, abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin encender las luces de ahí, dirigió su atención hasta aquel cajón bajo la base de su cama. Extrayendo de ahí una pistola, la checo bien observando que tenía suficiente municiones. Una mirada escalofriante cruzó por su rostro mientras salía de ahí, caminó con cautela hasta la sala principal para abrir la puerta, no sin antes colocarse unos anteojos oscuros y una gabardina del mismo color, ocultando su arma en ese lugar. Estaba seguro que esa misma noche, alguien moriría… Y él se haría cargó personalmente de que eso sucediera.

"_Este es mi trabajo desde hace años y desde que decidí manejarlo en mi vida. No lo hago por dinero, sólo por placer… Soy un asesino y este es mi destino. Sé que nadie me ha dado el don primordial de quitarle la vida a alguien, pero mi placer es este: quebrantar las reglas de lo prohibido. Soy ágil por eso no me han atrapado, pasará mucho tiempo para que eso suceda… Mientras, dejaré que las cosas pasen como todo en esta vida. Aquí sólo existe la vida y la muerte, y yo soy quien pone fin a la vida. Así lo he decidido yo… y así será."_

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

.

¡Pues bien, he aquí terminado este capítulo! ¡Que bien! Pues espero que les agrade… Por favor dejen reviews y espero que pronto este el próximo capítulo. Lo cual prometo que no demorará tanto como este. Tal vez estuvo algo corto este capítulo pero mis ideas se fueron amontonando con forme al capítulo avanzaba, y decidí colocarlas en el próximo. Para evitar confusiones y hacer más simple esta historia. Recuerden… Aquí sucederá de muchas cosas, por lo cual sí puedo asegurar violencia, sangre y sucesos graves. Espero que no les incomode y sí es así, sólo eviten este tipo de escenas que tal vez aparezcan más adelante. Por lo pronto me despido… ¡Cuídense mucho y dejen review! n.n o manden un correo a: navi guión bajo 902 arroba Hotmail punto com .Ahí podrán contactarme si lo desean ((tengo que ponerla así por que Fanfiction no dejar colocar direcciones de correo ¡Que fastidio…!)) ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Editado: 2010**

Bien, aquí el tercer capítulo de este Fanfic. Gracias a todos los que me han estado apoyando en este proyecto, se los agradezco mucho… ¡Bien, al Fanfic! n_n No olviden dejar review, por favor.

.

* * *

**Murder**

.

(_11:30 p.m Hora Este, Sábado. –Club Sonrisa, al Sur en los límites de Station Square_)

.

Observó con atención su reloj y esperó nuevamente. Dejó salir un último suspiro mientras se ocultaba más entre las sombras de aquel asqueroso lugar. Enfocó entonces su vista al observar aquel centro nocturno desde aquel oscuro callejón en donde se encontraba, una sonrisa maligna adornó su rostro al momento se acercarse más sigilosamente hasta su objetivo. 10 minutos más y una lujosa camioneta _Hummer_ se estacionó en ese local a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal. Varios guardaespaldas bajaron de ese vehículo, mientras algunos más vigilaban la zona atentamente, no pasaban de siete guardaespaldas en total. Nada difícil para él.

.

Algunas chicas de aquel centro nocturno se aceraron sigilosas ante aquel vehículo, listas para brindar sus servicios a cualquiera que pasara por ahí. Observaron al elegante felino de piel blanca y ojos púrpuras salir de aquel coche, algo obseso pero en cierta forma, tenía dinero de sobra. Su maligna mirada recorrió a las chicas, sabía que esa noche sería especial pero no tenía idea que sería la última que posiblemente tendría. Retiró con delicadeza su cigarrillo de su boca mientras las chicas de aquel local reían tontamente. Un par de ojos escarlatas se enfocaron en aquel sujeto y preparó su objetivo con anticipación.

.

Un disparo.

.

Un grito.

.

_Y gente corriendo por todas partes._

.

Las chicas, que segundos atrás estaban ahí, gritaron horrorizadas al observar como el cuerpo inerte de aquel sujeto caía al suelo bruscamente. De su pecho un chorro de sangre brotaba con brusquedad, sus ojos estaban idos, mientras su respiración era agitada y algo entrecortada en pequeños lapsos. Adam Smith, un diputado de alto rango, envidiado por muchos y odiado por otros tantos, presa de muchos atentados pero ninguno capaz como para quitarle la vida. Ya hace años que estaba involucrado en aquel mundo de las drogas, sus objetivos eran iguales que todos los demás, el querer tener más poder y dinero bajo su asquerosas manos. Nunca debió entrar a ese mundo, y mucho menos, meterse con los menos indicados. Asesinatos, dinero lavado, mentiras traicioneras, drogas… una seria de cosas y circunstancias que marcaban la personalidad de aquel sujeto. Su dinero era mucho, es por eso, que por el temor de ser atacado contrató a los mejores guardaespaldas posibles de la ciudad.

.

Pero estaba equivocado.

.

Pues uno por uno fue cayendo sin vida en aquel lugar. Sangre, gritos y miedo se mezclaron en esa oscura noche. Ya su objetivo estaba hecho y su tarea también. Ya no había marcha atrás. Y mirando por última vez como Adam Smith trataba de levantarse aún malherido de su lugar, tratando de gatear para pedir ayuda, una bala atravesó desde atrás de su cabeza dándole fin a su vida de una buena vez.

.

Al fondo las sirenas de la policía resonaban con fuerza, al igual que un par de ambulancias. _Idiotas_… Ya no había nada que hacer, no había testigo alguno, incluso algunas de las hermosas mujeres que se habían acercado hasta ese lugar habían sido baleadas. Él jamás dejaba testigos, fuera quien fuera. Dio entonces varios pasos hacia atrás mientras empezaba a caminar con cautela entre las sombras de aquel abandonado lugar de esa ciudad. Ya no había nada que hacer, _esto_, por lo menos valdría una buena paga.

.

**

* * *

**

(_1:22 a.m Hora Este, Domingo. –En alguna parte del Este de Station Square_)

.

El agua se mezcló con aquel extraño líquido que sentía en su cuerpo. _Sangre_. Ya fuera como fuera, siempre había sangre en su alma y esencia. El agua caliente recorrió su cuerpo mientras se mezclaba con la sangre de su piel. Sus ojos se posaron sobre las manivelas del agua, mientras decidía que ya era hora de salir. Cerró la llave con fastidio mientras envolvía parte de su cuerpo con una toalla. Suspiró con cansancio. Aunque le constaba admitirlo, estaba agotado. Tal vez una buena siesta le ayudaría a alejarse y dispersar sus ideas de su estresada mente.

.

Pero mientras se encontraba vistiéndose, su agudo oído logró captar leve golpecito en la puerta principal de aquel departamento. Frustrado e ignorando quién demonios era el idiota que tocaba a esas horas de la madrugada, salió del baño. Solamente un pantalón de mezclilla logró ponerse, aún sus púas se mantenían mojadas y escurriendo, por lo cual se colocó con desinterés la toalla alrededor de sus hombros.

.

No tardó demasiado para que llegara hasta la puerta, donde seguían los golpes en ella con insistencia. La abrió sin apuros y sin exclamaciones, topándose de golpe con un par de ojos dorados. Frunció entonces el ceño mientras observaba al joven camaleón enfrente suyo mientras le dedicaba una torpe sonrisa. Entró hasta el departamento mientras cargaba consigo una enorme caja entre sus manos, apenas si pudo entrar pues detrás de su espalda había dejado una bolsa un poco más pequeña. El erizo negro no dejó de mirar en ningún momento los movimientos de aquel camaleón, hasta que se dejó caer sobre algunos de sus sillones en señal de cansancio.

.

—¿Qué haces aquí Espio? — preguntó de forma fría y tajante Shadow, a lo cual el nombrado sonrió de forma lasciva. —¿No crees que es muy _temprano_? — preguntó de forma sarcástica, causando que la sonrisa en el rostro de aquel camaleón aumentará aún más.

.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Pero yo también tenía trabajo que hacer! — y cruzando Espio las piernas sobre el sillón, suspiró.— Además, no fue fácil encontrar ropa…— medio sonrió de lado— Recurrí a mis mejores fuentes.

.

—¿Ropa? — preguntó de forma neutral, al observar como Espio señalaba distraídamente la caja y la bolsa colocadas cerca de la puerta del departamento.

.

—¡Claro! Para la chica… ¿no lo recuerdas? — y una escena cruzó por la mente del asesino, mientras se sentaba sobre el sillón de la sala enfrente de Espio.— Sabes, la ropa de Rouge no es muy modesta que digamos pero supongo que podrá quedarle bien a la chica. Según me comentó ella, fue lo más _decente_ que pudo encontrar para una chica…— y sonrió de lado nuevamente. — Pero ya sabes que la palabra "decente" y "Rouge" nunca van juntas.

.

Quizás el tonto de Espio tenía razón, no imaginaba a Rouge con ropa decente. De hecho, en su mente estaba la clara imagen de la mujer murciélago con ropa provocativa siempre insinuándole cosas o halagos empalagosos. Un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda. Esa Rouge… La verdad era demasiado hermosa y sensual pero no por eso tonta, no recordaba que esa chica hubiera caído en las redes de algún chico, al contrario, casi siempre eran ellos lo que lo hacían. Pero ante sus pensamientos, Espio, con toda naturalidad del mundo, se dirigió hasta la cocina del departamento de Shadow. Una vez ahí, extrajo de la nevera un jugo de naranja bien frío mientras se lo bebía de golpe. Shadow alzó un poco la ceja algo confuso.

.

—¡Haaa! — suspiró Espio dejando vació el bote de naranja.— Siempre me levanta los ánimos el jugo de naranja.

.

—Es muy tarde como para que tomes jugo de naranja, sólo a un idiota como tú se le ocurriría hacerlo. — comentó despistadamente Shadow mirándole indiferente.

.

—¡Oye! Pero este idiota es tu mejor amigo ¡Jaja! — sonrió divertido causando que Shadow rodara sus ojos fastidiado. — ¡Vale! No te enojes, el día es eterno como para amargarse por cosas así.

.

—No me estoy amargando…— comentó frustrado Shadow mientras hacía un ademán de nuevo de indiferencia, mas Espio, notó como él fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos visiblemente molesto.

.

—¡Uff! No me extraña el por qué no tienes aún novia…— y una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del camaleón. Shadow tenía la ligera idea que ese tipo era tan risueño que a veces le era molesto. — Hablando de novias sensuales y candentes… ¿Cómo está la pequeña, eh? ¿Acaso ya tuviste fiesta con ella?

.

Aquel comentario estaba de más, cosa que irritó todavía más al erizo.

.

—¡Claro que no! — comentó Shadow a la defensiva. — ¿Qué te crees? ¡Es una maldita! —comentó con el ceño fruncido, Amy Rose, una eriza para nada común… Además, fuera lo que fuera, la chica no era bonita. Claro que no… ni siquiera tenía un buen par de pechos o algo que le llamara la atención. Espio era un idota por tratar de confundirlo de esa manera.

.

—¡Bueno, bueno… No te enojes hermano! — se burló Espio— Sí no quieres nada con ella… ¿Por qué no me das oportunidad a mí?

.

Sólo bastó para que Shadow le declarara una mirada asesina a su amigo el camarón para que se callara de una buena vez.

.

A veces se peguntaba Shadow cómo era posible el tener que convivir con aquel camaleón. Hace años que se conocían, quizás Espio al igual que Rouge, eran los únicos seres en todo el mundo que podía confiar en ellos. Pensaba que quizás era por el tiempo que tenían trabajando juntos. Aquella asociación a la cual Shadow estaba como "empleado", o más bien ,"contratado" para hacer cierto trabajo sucio como asesino. Espio era uno de los ayudantes principales, estaba casi como mano derecha del jefe de toda esa extraña corporación en la que trabajaba Shadow. Y Rouge, básicamente era un espía, de las más reconocidas. Gracias a ella podían tener contactos fuertes y estar al tanto de lo que sucedía en toda esa maldita ciudad.

.

Shadow llevaba años bajo las sombras de aquella compañía extraña, recibiendo órdenes del jefe mayor, el cual le daba indicaciones de quién asesinar y a qué día debía ser. Si no fuera porque aquel vil sujeto le pagaba, Shadow desde hace tiempo hubiera tomado su vida sin ningún remordimiento alguno. Pero ese era su trabajo, el ser una asesino. Años quizás de hacer eso, que no sentía culpa alguna al matar a algún ser con su arma. Su alma era tan fría y calculadora que a veces pensaba sí aún conservaba un poco de dignación o razón de sentimiento alguno.

.

Espio era tan bueno como él pero se empeñaba en otras cosas, ya fuera como ayudante del jefe o simplemente como otro espía más. Pocas veces Shadow recordó verlo en _acción_, a pesar de que hace tiempo ambos trabajan juntos, asesino con asesino. Pero el rango del camaleón subió al igual que el de Shadow, claro, él decidió quedarse tal y como estaba. No dejaría de ser un asesino por nada, tenía sus porqués, aunque jamás Espio supo con exactitud qué era lo que le impulsaba a Shadow hacer ese sucio oficio.

**.**

Entre copas y comentarios el tiempo pasó, tanto así que dieron alrededor de las 5:45 a.m. Espio tenía el don de hacer perder el tiempo a Shadow o sacarle una buena platica, por ende, el estar tanto tiempo desvelados causó una terrible resaca y dolor de cabeza en ambos. Espio, al no tener tantas energías como para irse a su casa, terminó dormido en el sofá del departamento junto a una botella de licor. Shadow no era de ese tipo de sujetos borrachos que desahogaban sus penas con bebidas embriagantes, pero sí, algunas veces tomaba un poco. Por eso aún mantenía algunas botellas de vino en la alacena, claro, que Espio fue el encargado de saborearlas. Después de que Shadow intentara despertar a Espio porque al parecer estaba en una posición muy incómoda sobre el sofá, se resignó del todo y decidió sentare en el otro sofá. No era que tuviera sueño o algo así, su vida como asesino le había puesto en circunstancias más largas y aguantar hartas horas de la madrugada desvelado. Pero estaba cansado, por lo cual después cayó rendido sobre el otro sofá del departamento.

.

**

* * *

**

_(9:13 a.m Hora Este, Domingo. –En alguna parte del Este de Station Square)_

.

Sí no fuera porque la ciudad de Station Square era tan ruidosa, Amy Rose seguiría dormida. Claro, pero el dormir en un departamento con un asesino no era para nada una buena señal. Abrió con pesadez sus ojos mientras se los tallaba con ímpetu, entonces, después de varios segundos de observar en la habitación que estaba, cayó en la cuenta que aún permanecía encerrada en aquel lugar. Dejando salir un suspiro y sintiendo que su cuerpo le flaqueaba, la eriza rosa bajó de la cama con cuidado. Se sentía de lo peor, y sobre todo, sus ojos más hinchados como de costumbre… Anoche había llorado tanto que no recordaba cuando fue que consiguió que el sueño la derrotara.

.

Una vez dejando sus pensamientos a lado, se dirigió con cuidado hasta la persiana negra de aquella oscura habitación. Apenas si pudo asomarse por los pequeños orificios para darse cuenta que ya era de día. Amy Rose captó el mensaje, llevaba casi un buen tiempo en aquel lugar que casi había perdido noción del tiempo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras con ligereza se daba la media vuelta y miraba con detenimiento la puerta. Se imaginó entonces la expresión de muerte en los ojos de aquel asesino, la verdad, le tenía tanto miedo… Pero estaba desesperada y también hambrienta, con un fuerte suspiro de resignación tomó todo el valor que tenía y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

.

La herida en su cuerpo aún no estaba del todo sanada, pero en sí, el dolor había desaparecido hace tiempo. Aún no cabía en cuenta cómo era posible el no haber muerto ensangrentada, pues viéndolo desde el punto en donde se encontraba, lo mejor era morir a que pasar el resto de sus días encerrada en aquel departamento. Pero haría una lucha y tomaría el valor para salir de aquella habitación. Fue entonces cuando le dio gracias a Chaos al saber que la perilla de la puerta no tenía seguro y podía salir. Con cuidado abrió la puerta advirtiendo que no hubiera nadie por ahí cerca. Caminó entonces con cuidado por los pasillos del departamento notando lo bien cuidado que estaba. Quizás no había tenido oportunidad de checarlo todo bien, pues estaba ocupada en poder huir de ahí que no se había dado cuenta de lo grande que era y sobre todo, lo bien decorado y cuidado que se encontraba… Irónico quizás, el saber que una asesino mantuviera su hogar en impecables circunstancias.

.

Pero absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que no entró en la cuenta que se dirigía hasta la sala con pasos ligeros y cuidadosos. Fue entonces, cuando su vista se fijó en que estaba sola en aquel departamento. De inmediato se dirigió hasta la puerta pero de nuevo estaba cerrada. Era realmente inútil el tratar de escapar de ese lugar, sobre todo, del departamento de un asesino que la tenía como rehén. Pero estaba ya casi al límite de la locura, quería irse de ahí cuanto antes… Pensó entonces llamar a la policía por el teléfono que estaba a un lado de la mesa, corrió hasta ahí con valor en sus venas. Sí, podría pedir un rescate o algo así para irse de ahí. Pero justamente cuando estaba a punto de descolgar el auricular, un erizo de púas negras con franjas rojas salió de la cocina.

.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

.

En definitiva, la voz de aquel asesino le heló la sangre casi por completo.

.

—Y-yo…— Amy se giró con temor sobre sus talones para encararlo. De nuevo, Shadow se presentaba ante ella con mirada fría y alma imponente. Amy Rose no tuvo más remedio que tragar un poco de saliva totalmente asustada…

.

—¿Por qué has salido de tu habitación? ¡Quédate ahí! — ordenó de forma autoritaria Shadow, mientras se dirigía hasta ella. Casi por instinto, Amy retrocedió asustada mientras le miraba fijamente.

.

Si las miradas mataran, estaba segura Amy que ya estuviera muerta en aquellos instantes. Pues la mirada de odio y de frialdad que aquel asesino de nombre Shadow le dirigía, era realmente aterradora. Y es que, Amy no era tan valiente como para enfrentar a aquel sujeto… Pensó entonces que tal vez era por las circunstancias ya que, estaba realmente en desventaja. Ahora, había sido pillada y él no parecía para nada contento. Pero entonces Amy recordó los últimos sucesos anteriores… Y la sangre se llenó de rabia mientras de un momento a otro, el miedo pasó a coraje, y apretando con fuerza sus dientes encaró a aquel asesino.

.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver Shadow, fue cuando ella dio dos pasos hacia adelante y le señalaba con furia.

.

—¡No me dirás lo que tengo que hacer! — le espetó furiosa Amy— ¡Yo me largo de aquí! ¡Maldito bastardo!

.

Pero Shadow hizo omiso a su comentario, pero el simple hecho de saber que una niña idiota como ella le alzara la voz de aquella manera, le hizo recordar cosas nada amables. Así que con descaro y enojo, agarró el brazo de la eriza mientras la jalaba con fuerza. Una vez haciendo eso, Amy forcejeó para salirse de su agarre mientras lo maldecía una y otra vez, y de vez en cuando, pataleaba por fuerza el suelo como una pequeña niña. Pero lo único que sintió la eriza, fue cuando su cuerpo cayó con brusquedad sobre el sofá del departamento. Abrió entonces sus ojos sorprendida antes de notar una caja en medio de la sala mientras Shadow, malhumorado hasta las púas, pateaba la caja y un bolsa más para acercársela a la eriza.

.

Pero Amy no comprendía qué sucedía, por eso miró con detenimiento la bolsa y la caja que ahora estaban cerca de sus pies. Alzó su vista hasta el asesino, quien apenas se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba de mal humor… ¿Qué sucedía? Amy pensó que aquel sujeto la arrastraría de nuevo y la encerraría en la habitación que había pasado recluida las últimas horas en aquel lugar, y ahora, la colocaba en aquel sofá enfrente de aquella extraña caja. La eriza alzó su vista confusa buscando respuestas o preguntas sin proceder, cuando el erizo se dio vuelta y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

.

—Es ropa— comentó con frialdad al notar que Amy apenas iba a decir algo— Si quieres cambiarte ahí se encuentra. No me agrada la idea de tener a una chica maloliente y con uniforme hecho trisas. — fue entonces cuando le echo una rápida mirada a la eriza, sí, tenía razón. El aspecto de Amy no era tan bueno, aún estaba con varios raspones en su piel y su uniforme escolar hecho trisas y lleno de numerosas manchas de sangre.

.

—¿Ropa? — preguntó ella incrédula mirando de nuevo la caja— ¿Qué? No lo entiendo…—comentó al fin mientras le miraba de nuevo.

.

—Lo que oíste— comentó con indiferencia rodando sus ojo hastiado.— ¡Cámbiate de una maldita vez! ¡No quiero que te quejes que no tienes qué ponerte! —le gritó furioso antes de salir de ahí rápidamente, Amy, simplemente le miró totalmente fuera de sí.

.

Era realmente extraño, por eso tuvo que pellizcarse su brazo para saber si eso no era una pesadilla… Pero entonces se inclinó hasta aquella caja y la bolsa mientras la abría con cuidado. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, no había visto el estado en que se encontraba. Su flequito estaba hecho un desastre mientras que su aspecto, era de lo peor. Pero Amy lo desconocía, porque no tenía algún espejo a la mano o había ido al baño a saber cómo se encontraba. Pero ahora, al menos, estaba conmovida al saber que tenía algo de ropa.

.

Pero al abrir la caja soltó un leve gritito y sacó las prendas que había ahí.

.

—¡¿Qué es esto? — gritó mientras sacaba una especie de camisa llena de lentejuelas luminosas y une escote descarado. Siguió entonces sacando más prendas, shorts pequeñitos, faldas que casi eran tan cortas como un calzón y varias tangas más. El rostro de la eriza se volvió rojo de la vergüenza y de indignación… ¿Ropa? ¿A esto le llamaban ropa? ¡Parecía más bien el atuendo de una mujerzuela!

.

Y sosteniendo una prenda entre sus manos, se levantó de inmediato de ahí totalmente apenada y humillada. Casi sin saber qué hacer, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Shadow en la cocina, al parecer tomando un poco de agua. Amy no entró en razón y le encaró con furiosa alzando la prenda en lo aires para mostrádsela a aquel erizo.

.

—¿Quién te crees para darme esto? — más Shadow miró de soslayo la pequeña tanga que la eriza extendía. — ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡No pienso ponerme esto!

.

—Cómo sea…— comentó indiferente mientras dejaba el vaso en los trastes sucios— Me tiene sin cuidado niña…— y con desinterés pasó a un lado de ella, mientras Amy sólo abría sus ojos totalmente frustrada al saber que la ignoraba y se dirigía de nuevo a la sala. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hasta él con paso firme sin entender que estaba encarando a un asesino. Ella estaba fuera de sí, era humillante esa ropa y por nada del mundo podría ponérsela… ¡Por Chaos! ¡Ella tenía aún su dignidad! ¿O no?

.

—¡No puedo ponerme esto! — repitió con furia a sus espaldas. Shadow entonces detuvo su paso mientras se giraba un poco y miraba a Amy. Notó entonces lo furiosa que estaba, suspiró y siguió de nuevo su pasos para ir a su habitación. Pero Amy tomó la tanga entre sus manos mientras la estrujaba con rabia— ¡Quiero otra ropa!

.

Y casi como si esa frase tuviera poder sobre aquel erizo, él se giró un poco para soltar una carcajada. Amy entonces le miró incrédula… ¿qué era tan gracioso? Era humillante, primero le daban esa ropa y ahora se burlaba de ella sin razón aparente. Pero también recordó que estaba como rehén en la casa de un asesino, y por eso Amy no dijo nada… ¡Rayos! ¿Qué había hecho? Le había alzado la voz a aquel sujeto y le había espetado que no iba a colocarse esa ropa de mujerzuela y sobre todo, que el consiguiera otra… ¿En qué demonios pensaba Amy? No tenía idea, pero ver como él terminaba de carcajearse hizo que su cuerpo diera un leve respingo… Odiaba la risa de ese sujeto, se asemejaba a la carcajada de la mismísima muerte.

.

—Niña idiota…— dijo con frialdad Shadow mientras le miraba fijamente.— No soy el niñero de nadie, mucho menos de ti. Me importa poco lo que hagas o lo que te falte, confórmate con eso… ¿Acaso piensas que estás en un hotel o algo así? Agradece que aún no te he matado niña caprichuda porque no pienso soportar tus estupideces.

.

Shadow tenía razón, cómo ponerse a discutir sobre aquel extraño punto. Amy tenía todas las defensas bajas y los puntos en su contra. Pero era deplorable el estado en que se encontraba, y sobre todo, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa y su uniforme escolar no estaba en las mejores circunstancias. De hecho, no tenía muchas opciones de las cuales tomar, tenía entonces que resignarse a usar esa ropa tan vulgar. Pero la simple idea de usar una minifalda que no cubría nada, le hizo llenarse de pensamientos incontrolables. Tanto así, que cuando Shadow se dirigía a su habitación, lo único que hizo Amy fue alzar sus brazos y lanzarle la prenda a aquel asesino.

.

Grave error…

.

¿Cómo se le ocurría aventarle una tanga a un asesino? Debía estar enferma para hacer eso.

.

—¡Bastardo! — gritó Amy mientras apretaba sus puños, pero calló de golpe al notar la mirada de muerte que le echo él al sentir la prenda enredada en sus púas.

.

—¡Te lo advertí una vez! — y él se giró con brusquedad mientras retiraba la prenda de sus púas. Estaba claro, que la eriza era un insolente como para hacer eso. Nadie pagaba las consecuencias sin salir vivo, y estaba dejando a lado el dejar viva a esa eriza en esos momentos. Podría no hacerle caso a las órdenes de su jefe y listo, porque la paciencia se le estaba agotando. No soportaría más el tener que estar con esa eriza, tenerla en su casa y encima soportar sus gritos de histérica mientras le espetaba sobre cualquier cosa.

.

Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse hasta ella con intenciones de asesinarla o hacerle algo, una bolsa llegó a parar sobre su rostro. Esto le tomó desprevenido causando que cayera al suelo con brusquedad y sintiera un golpe en su espalda. Fue entonces cuando varias prendas salieron por los aires y le envolvieron, impidiendo que viera con claridad. Amy le había arrojado la bolsa de ropa a aquel asesino y ahora le miraba horrorizada al saber lo que había hecho.

.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver como él se trataba de levantarse del suelo hecho una furia. Sus ojos eran dos finas líneas de color escarlata y su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido. El chirrido de sus dientes le hizo saber a Amy que había cometido una idiotez y que posiblemente su vida acabaría en esos momentos. Shadow the hedgehog era un gran asesino y nadie, absolutamente nadie, había tenido las capacidades de derrotarlo o herirlo. Mucho menos, derribarlo de aquella forma tan estúpida o patética. Por eso, aún tratando de quitarse toda esa ropa de su cuerpo, observó como la eriza temblaba en su lugar llena de miedo.

.

—¡Perra! ¡Vas a morir en estos momentos!

.

Pero Amy, en su desesperación y llena de miedo hasta las venas, sostuvo la otra caja de ropa y se la lanzó al erizo que apenas se levantaba del suelo. De nuevo él no reaccionó, era obvio que no se esperaba eso y mucho menos que ella tuviera las agallas de arrojarle una caja de ese tamaño. Recordó que Espio apenas si pudo cargarla el solo, y el saber que ella la había alzando con los aires con tan sólo sus dos manos, le hizo saber que Amy tenía una gran fuerza… ¡Pero maldita! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Si antes quería matarla, ahora Shadow sentía los deseos de estrangularla por aquella caja que le había golpeado de plano en la cara aturdiéndolo un poco… Nadie se atrevía hacerle eso al famoso Shadow the hedgehog, el mejor asesino de Station Square.

.

Por su parte, Amy dio un brinquito en su lugar y observó que la única opción para salir viva, era correr hasta la habitación en donde había estado encerrada. Pero para eso, tendría que pasar a un lado de aquel asesino que se debatía en quitarse de encima la bolsa y la caja llena prendas de su cuerpo. No supo cómo o por qué, pero salió ella corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, saltó el cuerpo del asesino mientras daba un grito al sentir como algo le sostenía del tobillo. Cayó al suelo boca abajo mientras Shadow la jalaba hacia él. La había sostenido del pie antes de que ella pudiera huir… Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, pues Amy le miró atónita mientras la tiraba hasta su cuerpo cada vez más. Sí no hacía algo, de seguro moriría en esos instantes.

.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Socorro! — gritó con desesperación al sentir como la arrastraban por el suelo. Lleno de sed de sangre, el erizo fuera de sus casillas, le dio otro jalón acercando el cuerpo de ella al suyo. Pero con su otro pie libre, y por tratar de salir de aquel agarre, Amy dio una patada que paró en la cara de Shadow.

.

Por inercia, el asesino se llevó una mano hasta su nariz para comprobar que un hilo de sangre emanaba de ella. Ahora Amy gateaba con desesperación por los pasillos mientras trataba de levantarse. Shadow maldijo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba del suelo de golpe e iba tras ella. Era definitivo, mataría a esa eriza en esos momentos, ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera desobedecer las ordenes de su estúpido jefe. Mataría a esa eriza, la estrangularía y le haría ver su las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero cegado estaba por su rabia, que Amy aprovecho esto y comenzó a correr. Lo único que alcanzó a sentir el erizo, fue cuando una puerta se cerraba enfrente de sus narices y Amy gritaba.

.

—¡Sal de ahí! — y golpeó con fuerza e ira la puerta del baño— ¡Vas a morir! — y seguía Shadow golpeando la puerta tratando de abrirla a la fuerza por la perilla, pero al parecer, del otro lado la eriza le había puesto seguro y se rehusaba a dejarlo entrar.

.

—¡No! — gritó ella desde el otro lado. Con miedo en su cuerpo, se echó a espaldas de la puerta haciendo fuerza para que él no entrara. Sentía los golpes de furia de Shadow por tratar de entrar y el arranque de ira que debía sufrir en esos momentos…

.

—¡La paciencia se me a acabado! ¡Cuando salgas de ahí morirás de una maldita vez perra del demonio! — y seguía gritando fuera de sí, golpeando y pataneando la puerta como si fuera lo único capaz de hacer. Amy entonces se aferró aún más a la puerta, no iba a dejar que él la matara, aunque tuviera que arriesgarse a esconderse en ese baño y permanecer encerrada por un buen tiempo.

.

—¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola!

.

—¡No lo haré! — le espetó Shadow. Una vez dando un último puñetazo a la puerta se calmó un poco mientras se limpiaba la poca sangre de su nariz. Era evidente que el coraje fluía por sus venas y contenía las grandes ganas de matar a esa eriza molestosa, pero la muy maldita se había encerrado en el baño y al parecer no saldría de ahí por más que quisiera.

.

—¡Auxiliooooo! — comenzó a gritar Amy como niña, pidiendo a los cuatro vientos que alguien viniera a rescatarla. Shadow rodó sus ojos hastiado antes de alejarse un poco más de la puerta y mirarle con odio profundo.

.

—Grita todo los que quieras, de igual forma nadie te escuchara— comentó Shadow con indiferencia al notar que ella dejaba de gritar. — Pero cuando decidas dejar de actuar como una niña y salgas de ahí, dirás adiós a la luz del día.

.

No dijo nada más y giró de sus talones alejándose del baño. La eriza soltó un suspiro aliviada al escuchar sus pasos en la lejanía.

.

Al notar que ya estaba a salvo, dejó salir un leve sollozo mientras envolvía sus rodillas cerca de su cuerpo y colocaba sus brazos alrededor suyo antes de hundir su cabeza con temor. Varias lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro mientras sollozaba en silencio. El miedo y la desesperación le agobiaban el alma, y hace tan sólo minutos atrás había sentido la muerte tan de cerca… _Jamás_ se había sentido tan vulnerable o asustada en su vida. Y en esos momentos, comprendió entonces que decir que era preferible morir era totalmente algo irracional, pues aunque no lo comprendiera en su totalidad, tenía miedo a morir. Sobre todo, en manos de un sujeto como Shadow.

.

Y es que en realidad lo que había hecho era totalmente tonto, provocar a un asesino como él era ganarse un boleto directo a la muerte o quizás, al mismísimo infierno. No entendió cómo lo había logrado y había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para correr y encerrarse en el baño. Claro, jamás pensó en eso. Pues había tomado la primera habitación que estaba cerca antes deque aquel asesino le alcanzara… Amy, la verdad estaba en un gran apuro. Estaba segura que sí salía de aquel lugar ese asesino la mataría de una buena vez… Con miedo en su alma dejó que fluyeran sus lágrimas una y otra vez, hasta que decidió que había sido suficiente llorar y que en realidad no tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas de hacerlo.

.

Recargó un poco más su pequeño y delgado cuerpo en la puerta, mientras escuchaba con claridad los pasos de aquel asesino por aquel departamento y como arrojaba algo con fuerza a la pared, parecía un florero o algo así. Pero fuera lo que fuera, causó un escalofrió en el cuerpo de la eriza. También escuchó como el teléfono sonaba y después él contestaba hecho un remolino de furia. Minutos después, aquella extraña conversación que tenía desapareció mientras abría la puerta del departamento y salía de ahí azotándola con tanta fuerza. Ella dio un suspiro al saber que Shadow había salido del departamento.

.

—Se fue…—murmuró Amy mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su pecho, sintió ahí como su corazón latía con rapidez una y otra vez. Pero aún no estaba segura como para salir de ahí.

.

Lo último que recordó Amy, fue cuando cerró sus ojos con pesadez y se quedaba profundamente dormida, presa del miedo y la desesperación.

.

**

* * *

**

_(7:45 p.m Hora Este, Domingo. –En alguna parte del Este de Station Square_)

.

Sus ojos empezaron abrirse con lentitud mientras veía con pesadez todo a su alrededor. No recordaba la última vez de haber dormido tanto en un día, pero estaba verdaderamente cansada y desde que había llegado a ese lugar, no había podido descansar como se debía. Se levantó entonces con cuidado de su lugar para darse cuenta que su espalda le dolía como nunca y sus piernas estaban casi entumidas.

.

Soltó un leve gemido antes de estirarse un poco y tambalearse por el baño, apenas si tuvo tiempo de sostenerse del lavabo sí no caería al suelo de plano. Estaba totalmente débil pues no había comido nada, y el estar encerrada en el baño por tantas horas era realmente ahogador. Pero al alzar su vista en aquel lavabo y encontrase con un espejo, pudo constatar realmente como se encontraba su estado.

.

Era realmente deplorable y por primera vez desde que llegó, observó las grandes ojeras que se habían formado en su jovial rostro y el brillo que sus ojos carecían. Su flequito estaba esparcido por todas partes mientras ahora ya ni traía puesta su diadema que tanto le gustaba. No sabía dónde había quedado, pero por ahora, miraba con tristeza lo que había quedado de Amy Rose. Con lentitud abrió el grifo del agua mientras se echaba un poco en la cara para despejarse.

.

—Amy Rose, te vez tan horrible…— comentó ella mientras se miraba de nuevo en el espejo. Le urgía un baño pues aún tenía puesto aquel uniforme escolar lleno de sangre, con disimulo, observó la tina de baño que estaba cerca de ahí. Era evidente que tomar un delicioso baño era realmente tentador, pero cayó en la cuenta que no tenía ropa limpia que ponerse.

.

Giró su cabeza hasta la puerta del baño y guardó silencio varios segundos, no había ruido alguno, pues al parecer Shadow no había llegado. Pero de todas formas, no tenía el valor necesario como salir de ahí y arriesgarse. Soltó un suspiro resignada mientras miraba el baño con detenimiento. Aquellos azulejos de color azul le daban un toque fino y encantador, y ella observó con curiosidad un pequeño armario dentro del baño.

.

—¿Qué hay aquí? — y se dirigió hasta ahí para constatar que dentro del armario había algunas toallas, dos batas de color azul marino al igual que medicamentos, cremas y shampoos de diversos marcas y colores. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro después de un tiempo mientras sacaba de ahí una toalla y una bata— Bueno, espero que no se moleste por tomar una…

.

Y se dio vuelta sobre sus talones mientras se dirigía hasta la tina de baño. Con delicadeza sacó su uniforme escolar mientras abría el grifo del agua. Leves gotas de aquel celestial líquido recorrieron su cuerpo mientras el agua era mezclada con el color de la sangre. Suspiró aliviada al sentirse bien tomando un baño y mirando con melancolía como había terminado en todo esto. Dejó que el agua se acumulara en la tina para tomar un baño, al menos así tal vez podría relajarse un poco…Tal vez.

.

Después de un tiempo y el haberse quedado tan relajada en el baño, Amy Rose no se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado al fin al departamento. Quizás habrían pasado ½ hora o más, cuando Shadow entró con pereza y arrojó su abrigo en el sofá. Miró de soslayo su departamento dándose cuenta que la eriza todavía se mantenía en el baño. Desde que había salido habían pasado muchas horas… ¿Cuánto más podría soportar ella ahí adentro? De igual forma, el coraje no se le había pasado del todo, pero sí, el haber salido un rato había dispersado sus pensamientos. Habría tenido que hacerlo, sí no, estaba seguro que la hubiera matado en cualquier instante. No recordaba la última vez que se había salido de sus casillas de aquella manera… En definitiva, esa eriza no era más que problemas para él.

.

Shadow dejó sus pensamientos a lado mientras miraba un nuevo sobre negro en la mesa. Lo extrajó y comenzó a leer el informe que contenía, no era nada difícil o serio según él, además, aquel trabajo estaba para mañana en la noche. Apenas hoy había tenido otro asunto que atender, como matar al presidente de la _Black Diamond Corporation_, el cual también estaba involucrado en esas cosas de la droga y lavado de dinero. A Shadow no le importaba matar a sus víctimas a plena luz del día, y el que una bala atravesara el corazón de aquel sujeto en plena reunión con su gente, había sido una gran noticia. Ahora miraba el televisor, como aquella reportera daba los sucesos de aquel asesinato. El erizo rodó sus ojos con fastidio antes de esbozar una sonrisa lasciva y burlarse de aquello, tan patéticos, jamás podrían atraparle o saber quién demonios mató aquel sujeto de esa forma tan cruel.

.

—Idiotas…— murmuró Shadow recargándose en el respaldo de su sofá y entrecerrando un poco sus ojos. Tenía algo de sueño pues no había podido dormir bien, pero a pesar de eso, miró en dirección de la cocina. Recordó entonces que tal vez Amy no había comido— Como si me importara— y cambio el canal de televisión a cosas más interesantes.

.

Pero por más que le costara admitirlo, la duda le invadió por algunos segundos… ¿Cuántas horas llevaba ella en el baño? Estaba pensado quizás que esa chica ya estuviera muerta o hubiera cometido alguna clase de locura como suicidarse. Mejor… Aasí le ahorraría el trabajo según pensó. Pero dispuesto estaba levantarse del sofá para ir a la cocina por algo de beber, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su departamento. Con movimientos perezosos Shadow se digirió hasta ahí, pensando que a lo mejor Espio iba a visitarle de nuevo.

.

Pero al abrir la puerta se topó con dos pares de ojos brillosos, unos de color aqua y otros de color verde.

.

Shadow carraspeó por lo bajo.

.

—¡Hola bombón! — saludó una sensual chica murciélago mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

.

—Rouge— musitó secamente Shadow notando como ella sonreía un poco y hacía un movimiento extraño. Desvió su vista unos instantes para toparse con el otro extraño, que para nada le agrado.

.

—Vine a visitarte cariño. — sonrió Rouge— ¡Oh! También traje conmigo un amigo que me acompañó… ¿No es genial? — pero Shadow no contestó y sólo se hizo aún lado para darles el paso. Aunque en ningún momento despegó su vista de aquel sujeto de ojos verdes. — Veo que tuviste fiesta mi nene… Y que a la chica le gusto mi ropa.

.

Fue el turno de la mujer murciélago de burlarse de Shadow, pues había algunas prendas tiradas en todo el departamento. Algo vergonzoso podría ser, pero a eso Shadow le pasó inadvertido. Miró de nuevo a aquel erizo de púas azules y mirada penetrante. Y sin decir una cosa más, agarró con algo de brusquedad a Rouge del brazo mientras la dirigía hasta la cocina, o más bien, a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado como para hablar a solas.

.

—¿Qué te sucede Shadow? —preguntó ella confusa al notar la mirada que le dirigió el erizo. Shadow entonces se cruzó de brazos con molestia en su rostro.

.

—¿Por qué? — le preguntó con frialdad.

.

—¿Por qué _qué_? — comentó ella confusa al no entender la pregunta que el erizo le dirigía— No te entiendo…— y ligeramente se encogió de hombros para desviar su mirada en la cocina. — Lindo decorado…

.

—¡Ese no es el punto! — gritó Shadow y ella le miró algo asustada. — ¿Por qué lo trajiste a mi departamento?

.

—¿A quién? — preguntó Rouge haciéndose la inocente, pero Shadow carraspeó por lo bajo.

.

—¡No me hagas perder la paciencia Rouge! — y dio un paso hacia el frente mientras ella desviaba su vista molesta. — Escucha, no he tenido un buen día, ¿sabes? Y el ver la estúpida cara de ese sujeto no me agrada en lo absoluto… Sabes que yo no me llevó bien con él y su sola presencia me sofoca ¿Acaso quieres que una pelea incesaría se haga en mi departamento?

.

Entonces Rouge comprendió el por qué de la actitud del erizo negro.

.

—¡Ohh…! Te refieres a él… —sonrió Rouge— No tienes porque preocuparte, es sólo una migo. Además…— movió con sensualidad un mechón de su peinado de forma curiosa— Estamos juntos.

.

—¿Juntos? — preguntó con curiosidad el asesino, a lo cual Rouge soltó una carcajada.

.

—No es lo que crees— le sonrió— Es sólo que estamos en una de esas misiones especiales, ya sabes, en las que deben ser parejas y esas cosas…— rodó algo fastidiaba su ojos— Debo admitir que pare ser nuevo, tiene grandes habilidades. Creo que los rumores eran ciertos después de todo. Él es tan bueno como tú.

.

Pero aquel comentario estuvo de más y Rouge lo comprendió, cuando él carraspeó por lo bajo y desviaba su mirada. Odiaba a ese erizo, eso se notaba desde el primer día en que se habían conocido.

.

Todo sucedió meses atrás, alrededor de siete o quizás ocho. El jefe les había presentado a su nuevo "_ahijado_", como siempre decía, aquel nuevo integrante de la corporación. Y les comentó que haría un excelente papel de espía y asesino. Shadow dudó de él desde el primer día que lo vio, con sus ojos verdes y apariencia serena, comprendió que iba a ser un estorbo en algún futuro. Aquel asesino no confiaba en el nuevo, simplemente por la idea de que apenas llevaba tan poco tiempo trabajando en la corporación, que ya todos lo veían como el mejor o que simplemente podría igualar la fuerza y las actitudes de él. Eso le molestaba de sobre manera, sobre todo, que ya anduvieran comparándole.

.

No era que a Shadow le importaran los rumores de los demás o los chismes que le involucraban en situaciones fantasiosas y mentiras, pero el saber que se trataba de ese sujeto, le irritaba todo su ser. No lo comprendía pero algo le daba mala espina. Quizás por eso Shadow pensaba que no era de fiar o simplemente porque su presencia le hastiaba. De igual forma, el saber que Rouge lo había traído a su casa también le ponía furioso. En definitiva, ese día era de lo más insoportable para él, comenzando por cierta eriza rosa molesta…

.

Pero furioso se encontraba, que por un momento se olvido por completo que ahora aquel sujeto estaba en su departamento. Y pues, ahí estaba, aquel erizo parado cerca de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. Su púas azules brillaban con intensidad mientras sus ojos vedes ahora se mantenían ocultos bajo esas espectaculares gafas negras que eran combinadas con la gabardina del mismo color. El erizo miró entonces con detenimiento cada centímetro del hogar de Shadow. Suspiró un poco mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo. De vez en cuando observaba hacia la cocina esperando que Rouge al fin saliera y poder irse de ese maldito lugar. La verdad no tenía nada en contra de Shadow, pero el ver como le dirigía miradas asesinas cada vez que podía, también le molestaba. En sí, los dos posiblemente eran enemigos de muerte desde el primer día de encuentro. Apenas tenía poco de trabajar en esa corporación, pero sabía que ganarse el odio de un asesino como Shadow era brutal.

.

Pero él también era un asesino, por cual, no tenía qué preocuparse.

.

Pero se encontraba distraído y cuando estaba a punto de fumar de nuevo su cigarrillo, que no notó cuando algo o _alguien_ salía por la puerta del baño…

.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡Un ladrón!

.

Y giró su cuerpo antes de sentir como le golpeaban su cabeza con tremenda fuerza.

.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras un florero hecho trizas reposaba a su lado.

.

Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe antes de que todo se volviera tan confuso y oscuro.

.

.

—¡¿Qué sucedió? — gritó Rouge saliendo de la cocina con rapidez, y lo que vio en escena la dejó totalmente anonada.

.

Ahí, en la sala del departamento, se encontraba una eriza rosa con las manos extendidas en los aires. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una ligera bata azul que apenas podía cubrir su cuerpo, ya que era muy grande para ella. Y debajo de sus pies, se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de un erizo de púas azules con un pequeño charco de sangre cerca de su nuca.

.

Rouge miró atónita a la eriza antes de que Shadow le observara con furia, pero después de notar el cuerpo del erizo tirado sobre el suelo, una sonrisa extraña adornó su rostro.

.

—Y-yo…— balbuceó la eriza al notar lo que había hecho. Le había arrojado el florero a un extraño. Pues al salir del baño, su única reacción fue ver a ese erizo de púas azules y atacarlo. Había pensado que quizás era un ladrón o algo así, por eso sostuvo lo único que tenía cerca y a la mano, un finísimo florero de color amarillo. No lo había pensado bien y lo había golpeado de plano debido a sus extraños reflejos. Su padre siempre le había dicho que era demasiada brusca para ciertas cosas.

.

—¡Oh cielos! — y Rouge corrió hasta el cuerpo del erizo para girarlo y notar el estado en que se encontraba. Una herida salía de su nuca, pero estaba vivo, quizás sólo había quedado inconciente por el golpe, el cual había sido muy fuerte. Pero entonces la chica murciélago, después de constatar de su compañero estaba vivo, observó a la eriza que miraba atónita la escena. Notó también como su labio temblaba debido al miedo— ¿Pero quién…?

.

—¡Tú! — gritó Shadow para después correr hasta ella y sostenerla de las muñecas con fuerza, Amy ahogó un chillido al sentir el contacto del erizo y el miedo se extendió a un más por su cuerpo— ¡Te dije que cuando salieras te iba a…!

.

—¡Shadow! — le detuvo Rouge al ver las intenciones del asesino, y con rapidez, logró separar a una asustada eriza. — ¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes matarla! — le gritó. Shadow apretó sus dientes con furia mientras miraba de igual forma a la eriza, quien trataba de ocultarse detrás de la chica murciélago— ¡Sabes cuales son las órdenes, no puedes aún matarla! ¡No desobedezcas al jefe!

.

—¡Me importa poco lo que me ordené ese maldito! ¡Ella va a pagar por todo…!— y le señaló listo para lanzarse en contra de ella nuevamente pero Rouge se lo impidió— ¡Quítate Rouge…!— le ordenó de forma fría y vil pero ella negó con firmeza.

.

—No— comentó— No lo haré Shadow, y si es necesario pasarás sobre mí…— y entonces extendió ambos brazos a los lados, protegiendo a la eriza en contra de cualquier ataque de aquel asesino. Resignado y fastidiado por todo el show que hacían, Shadow maldijo por lo bajo mientras desviaba su vista furioso.

.

—Haz lo que quieras…— y cruzándose de brazos, notó como Rouge suspiraba aliviada y miraba a Amy de soslayo.

.

—Ya… Shadow no te hará nada— le calmó Rouge a la pobre eriza rosa— Si él te hace algo, yo se lo haré tres veces peor—sonrió ella— Este… ¿podrías ayudarme? — y con disimulo observó el cuerpo del inconsciente erizo de púas azules.

.

Amy afirmó con lentitud y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Vaya, jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como ella y una voz tan bonita. Pero le ayudó a cargar el cuerpo del pobre erizo para depositarlo en el sofá más cercano, Shadow se mantuvo serio, observando cada movimiento que ambas hacían. Una vez colocado el erizo en donde debía, Rouge le ordenó a Shadow que trajera un botiquín de primeros auxilios debido a la herida de la cabeza que tenía él. Después de una discusión y de que Shadow terminara hastiado, salió de ahí por el maldito botiquín.

.

—Disculpa… No me he presentado— comentó la chica murciélago para girarse a la eriza, quien miraba ahora preocupada el cuerpo del erizo en el sofá— Me llamo Rouge the Bat, he odio rumores sobre ti…

.

—¡Ah…! Soy Amy, Amy Rose— y con lentitud inclinó un poco su cuerpo en señal de saludo— Yo… bueno, lamento que nos conozcamos en situaciones tan…

.

—¿Extrañas? — y la eriza le miró preocupada. — Quizás sí, pero bueno… Así son las cosas. — suspiró un poco cansada— No me comprendo como fuiste tan hábil como para noquear a este chico —sonrió de lado— Es tan bueno en los reflejos que me sorprende que no hubiera esquivado tu ataque.

.

—Yo… ¡Lo siento! — dijo apenada Amy— Pensé que era un ladrón o algo así. La verdad…no supe qué pensar.

.

—Descuida, puede suceder— comentó Rouge— Pero… ¿acaso crees que un ladrón se arriesgaría a meterse en la casa de una asesino?

.

Buena pregunta, lo cual Amy le miró incrédula. Tenía razón, era una estupidez el pensar aquello.

.

—De igual forma, no creo que esté tan mal…—de nuevo ambas observaron al pobre erizo de púas azules que estaba en el sofá. Minutos después, entró Shadow en escena con cara de pocos amigos, antes de arrojarle con descortesía el boquín a Rouge. Gracias que ella era ágil y tenía buenos reflejos, agarró el botiquín por los aires antes de que cayera al suelo— Toma, curarlo— le dio el botiquín a la eriza rosa.

.

—P-pero…— Entonces Amy le miró pasmada para sentir como el botiquín se encontraba entre sus manos.

.

—Tú lo heriste, tú cúralo— le sonrió Rouge— ¿No creerás que lo haga yo, cierto? No quiero que me vean cara de enfermera o algo así.

.

—Pero... — Amy observó al erizo y después a Rouge, miró entonces a un lado sintiendo al fría mirada de Shadow en sus espaldas, un escalofrío le recorrió. — Está bien…

.

Amy sostuvo con delicadeza un algodón entre sus manos mientras le aplicaba un poco de alcohol, una vez que estaba bien, lo acercó hasta le herida del pobre erizo. Un gemido salió de su boca al sentir aquel extraño contacto y ardor en su piel, y sin poder evitarlo, abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Un par de ojos verdes observaron el techo de aquel departamento antes de sentir de nuevo un fuerte ardor en su nuca, se giró de golpe para después mirar incrédulo lo que había a su lado. Una hermosa eriza, una adolescente, de piel rosa y ojos hermosos de color verde. Aquella eriza que con cariño curaba sus heridas. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la eriza al percatarse que al fin había recuperado el conocimiento y ahora le observaba incrédulo.

.

—¿Qué…?— habló él, para después mirar a su lado y notar a Rouge.

.

—Mmm… Chico, veo que te caíste— se burló la mujer murciélago. Amy y Shadow le miraron curiosos— Te caíste en las escaleras y quedaste inconsciente, eres un despistado. — y haciendo se burla de aquello, el erizo se recostó en el sofá mientras Amy colocaba una venda sobre su cabeza. Un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del erizo al notar la bata que ella traía, era tan grande que por casi y poco veía parte del cuerpo indebido de esa jovencita.

.

—¿Me caí? — y miró por todas partes algo confuso, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta que no estaba en su casa y mucho menos, en algún lugar que conociera— ¿Shadow? — pero el aludido dio un resoplido. El erizo entonces comprendió que estaba en su casa, suspirando con pesadez desvió su rostro para ver a la eriza. — ¿Quién eres tú…?

.

—¿Yo? Bueno mi nombre es…—pero Shadow dio un paso al frente e indiscutiblemente Amy calló su oración, para hacerse un lado con temor. Aquel erizo azul tanto como la chica murciélago se percataron de tal acción, mientras Shadow le dirigía una mirada de los mil demonios.

.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia…— musitó con frialdad Shadow. El erizo azul le dirigió después una mirada en iguales circunstancias. Amy le miró, no comprendiendo qué sucedía y por qué de repente un aura de inseguridad de sentía por aquel departamento.

.

—Cómo sea…—musitó Rouge con algo de indiferencia antes de que las cosas empeoraran— Creo que es hora de irnos. —y se giró hasta la puerta del departamento. —Shadow, recuerda lo que _No_ debes de hacer y por favor… no cometas ninguna locura.

.

El asesino no dijo nada y observó como Rouge abría la puerta con lentitud, el otro erizo de color azul le miró de reojo para después pararse del sofá y dirigirse hasta la salida. Amy se quedó muda y casi por instinto, escoltó al erizo hasta la salida. Pero Shadow les miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y mosqueado ante la actitud de esa jovencita. Si pensaba escaparse, la detendría antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de su departamento. Pero al parecer, ella sólo encaminaba al erizo hasta la salida, tal vez sintiéndose culpable por el accidente que había ocasionado.

.

Ya una vez que el erizo azul llegó a la puerta, se giró un poco para mirar a la dulce eriza rosa que estaba a su lado. Sonrió un poco, y notó como ella se sonrojaba mientras le dedicaba una bella sonrisa.

.

—Disculpa, no me había presentado antes… Pero veo que voy a de salida, era inadecuado el no habernos conocido— comentó el erizo, al fondo Shadow alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

.

—No hay problema— le sonrió con sinceridad Amy. Estaba fascinada, jamás había conocido a un erizo tan guapo como él, y la simple idea de ver que le sonreía le había hecho sonrojar como una tonta adolescente. Pero vaya, hay que aceptarlo, Amy apenas era una adolescente. Pero estaba tan distraída observando con locura los encantadores ojos verdes de aquel erizo, que no notó cuando Shadow carraspeaba por lo bajo y les dedicaba una mirada de muerte.

.

—Mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. — y Amy le miró sorprendida antes de que él la tomara de su mano y la besara con delicadeza. — ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

.

—A-amy…Amy Rose— titubeó un poco mientras sus mejillas se volvían rosaditas, Rouge sonrió de lado con picardía mientras Shadow fruncía más el ceño.

.

—Hermoso nombre, como su misma dueña. — comentó aquel erizo mientras hacía un ademán de despedida. Miró al fondo a Shadow y después a la eriza rosa— Me tengo que ir, por lo visto a muchos no les agradan recibir visitas— y haciendo burla de aquello, dio media vuelta y se despidió de ella.

.

Amy entonces miró alejarse junto con Rouge, antes de que la trajeran a la realidad, pues Shadow había cerrado la puerta tras su cara con un portazo fuerte. Ella alzó su vista algo asustada para después retroceder un poco. Notó como él decía una maldición por lo bajo y le miraba de reojo. Casi aquella mirada le congeló el alma a la pobre eriza, mientras se mantenía de pie en aquella habitación recordó los sucesos anteriores, cuando había atacado de esa forma estúpida a Shadow… ¿Lo recordaría? De seguro, además… le había amenazado en matarla si salía del baño. Y ahora que lo analizaba bien, no tenía escapatoria alguna como para dirigirse hasta ese lugar y encerrase de nuevo.

.

Pero una mirada de odio que Shadow le dirigió, fue suficiente para que ella se quedara tiesa en su lugar y no moviera ningún músculo.

.

—¿Qué miras? — le espetó con frialdad el erizo, a lo cual ella dio un leve respingo.

.

—N-nada…— susurró Amy antes de juntar sus manos con nerviosismo. Escuchó como Shadow soltaba un suspiro y se dirigía hasta la cocina. Eso extrañó a la eriza, quien le miró con incredulidad.

.

—¿Tienes hambre?

.

Y ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al pensar que se había imaginado cosas. Y sobre todo, que él le dirigiera esa pregunta tan extraña. Amy no dijo nada, solamente le observó con los ojos idos y sin saber qué decir.

.

—Te he preguntado que si tienes hambre. —preguntó con frialdad. Amy captó el mensaje mientras daba un brinquito en su sitio con miedo.

.

—S-sí…

.

Mas el asesino no dijo nada más y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Una vez sola en aquella sala del departamento, Amy soltó un suspiro totalmente desconcertada. Estaba claro, que esa sería una noche muy larga…. Sólo esperaba encontrarse viva el día siguiente.

"_Shadow siempre fue así de terco, no me extraña su actitud que tiene con Sonic. Él es un buen muchacho, aún no me cabe la idea del por qué está con nosotros haciendo este trabajo como asesino. Igual, tendrá sus porqués al igual que Shadow… ¡Hombres! Jamás entienden y son tan testarudos. Pero algo me ha preocupado, cuando he ido a ese lugar note lo tensa que estaba esa eriza… Ella es bonita, y tengo duda alguna de los planes que el jefe tenga para ella en un futuro. Y sobre todo, si Shadow será capaz de soportarla y no matarla. Espero que ella corra con suerte y no sea una víctima más de su larga lista negra… De igual forma, viendo su estatura y la complexión, está claro que no le quedará la ropa que le envié… Jejeje es que y soy de tallas más grandes que ella, quizás después le daré otra ropa a Espio para que se la dé._

_Pobre Amy Rose, por primera vez siento pena por una chica como ella. El convivir con un asesino como Shadow el resto de sus días con vida, no es nada alentador. Espero que tenga suerte… Sí es que no la ha abandonado._"

.

.

.

_Continuará_…

**

* * *

**

.

¡Wips! He terminado este capítulo ¡Al fin! Pidó mil disculpas por haberme tardado, la verdad tenía pensado poner ayer este capítulo pero tuve una salida. Ya que me fui al cine con mis amigas y no me conecte en ese día xD Por lo cual me fue imposible subir este capítulo. Pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿No? También me he tomado la libertad de corregir algunos errores ortografiaos, se habrán dado cuenta que modifique algunas cositas, no de gran importancia pero más o menos para que este Fanfic se vea mejor. Gracias a todos los que han dejado review, la verdad estoy muy feliz por saber que aun siguen este Fanfic, y la verdad vuelvo a decirles perdón por este capítulo ¡Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado! Un saludo a los que me dejaron review y a Soraya ((también conocida como Carkki)) le prometí subir este capítulo ayer pero no pude… En fin, espero que te agrade este capítulo.

También quiero aclarar que igual tuve dificultades con este capítulo, ya que igual se basa en la pareja Amy/Shadow, trató de que su relación vaya de poco a poco. Ya veré que hacer con ellos en un futuro, aunque me agrada la idea de poner celoso a Shadow con Sonic xD ¡Muahahaha! ¿No se imaginaban Sonic como un asesino que apoya la misma corporación que Shadow verdad? Pues ni yo tampoco, pero tuve una gran idea ((secreto jijiji)) Pues les esperan varias sorpresas en este Fanfic, principalmente por Sonic que puede darnos algo especial _¡Juas, juas_! Pero bueno, trataré de poner poco a poco más Amy/Shadow y sobre todo, meter más personajes. Bueno, me despido porque tengo algo de prisa y tengo que terminar aun mis demás fanfics. Espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente capítulo, gracias de nuevo… ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Byes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Editado: 2010**

.

* * *

**Murder**

.

_(1:02 p.m Hora Este, Lunes. –En alguna parte del Este de Station Square)_

**.**

Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo… en aquella fría cama sin poder siquiera disfrutar su vida. Habían pasado un par de días desde que se mantenía encerrada en aquel lugar, prófuga de su libertad y bajo el frío mando de un asesino en serie_. Suspiró_. Desebada tanto cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla una vez que los abriera de nuevo, encontrarse en su habitación, en su casa… donde su padre siempre le esperaba con una sonrisa después de llegar de un agitado día de trabajo. Recordó los días de pequeña, cuando se divertía con él en el parque, sin embargo, desde la muerte de su madre las cosas habían cambiado en su vida.

.

Y un fuerte portazo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba como un resorte sobre la cama, paró un poco su oreja para escuchar claramente como nuevamente otra puerta más era abierta y cerrada con terrible violencia.

.

Debía ser él…tenía que serlo.

.

Shadow había regresado seguramente de otro de sus días de _trabajo_, Amy lo sabía. No lo había provocado más desde el día anterior, del cual, había jurado que posiblemente moriría envenena después de que extrañamente Shadow se mostrara "servicial" al hacerle algo de comer. Después de aquella cena, de la cual sentía un miedo terrible al comer en una mesa con un asesino, Shadow le había hablado con _aquel_ acento tras amenazarla con no hacerle más la comida, que sería la primera y última vez que lo haría. Ella asintió con claridad mientras escuchaba las indicaciones del erizo, que si quería comer: la cocina estaba abierta para que ella misma se preparara su comida. Y diciendo algo más como: "_No soy la niñera de nadie…" _Shadow había salido del departamento dejándola sola en su pequeña cárcel.

.

No había regresado hasta ese día, por lo cual, Amy se sintió extraña pues seguramente debía encontrase de muy mal humor debido al portazo. Pero algo extraño sucedió aquella mañana del Lunes, cuando Amy estaba segura que Shadow no se encontraba en aquel departamento, cuando estaba a punto de ir al baño, había tropezado torpemente con una caja en el camino. Descubrió ahí un poco más de ropa, la caja era diferente a la cual le habían dado anteriormente… era de color negro y mucho más grande. Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que la ropa ahí adentro por lo menos era decente y justo para ponérsela. Aunque no recordaba haber visto aquella caja y mucho menos el escuchar que alguien la pusiera ahí. _Tonta_, no pesó por ningún segundo que Espio había entrado al departamento de Shadow en la noche para dejar aquel encargo de ropa, pues el asesino habló con Rouge en la madrugada para enviarle algo que ponerse a la eriza.

.

Y ahora se miró las manos Amy mientras se colocaba con cuidado un par de calcetas, se miró sin preocuparse para notar como aquel pequeño vestido rojo le quedaba bien… Al menos era algo de la poca ropa que le quedaba a su medida.

.

Cuando ella había caminado hasta la puerta para salir de su habitación, se quedó paralizada al ver salir del baño a un erizo de color negro y franjas rojas que le miraba desprevenidamente… En definitiva, ese día Shadow no estaba de buen humor.

.

—¿Qué demonios me vez? — le había preguntado con punzante frialdad Shadow.

.

—Yo…— murmuró Amy encogiéndose un poco de hombros en su sitio, alzando su vista por un segundo, el color de los ojos de aquel erizo le paralizó. — Sólo quería ir a comer algo.

.

—Aquí no es restaurante para que me digas que tienes hambre.

.

—No pensaba pedirte que me hicieras algo de comer, puedo cocinar yo misma. — se defendió algo ofendida la eriza inflando sus cachetes en señal de enfado.

.

—Haz lo que quieras…—carraspeó furioso para dirigirse a su habitación; sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida la pequeña llave que él llevaba en su cuello como dije.

.

— "_Así no podré salir de aquí nunca…"_— pensó Amy para dirigirse a la cocina con cuidado para después encogerse de hombros nuevamente. Si algo debía estar agradecida: era de tener algo qué comer, ropa y baño mientras permanecía como una reclusa en aquel lugar… — "_Pero si estar así de encerrada o morir, mejor quedarme aquí hasta que me rescaten… No sé cómo le haré pero no pienso morir aquí encerrada y mucho menos a manos de este sujeto."_

.

Despreciable

.

Maldito

.

Bastardo

.

.

Y demás insultos surcaron por la mente de la eriza mientras abría el refrigerador. Era tan extraño caminar con tanta libertad mientras en una de las habitaciones del departamento un asesino en serie estaba al asecho; uno de los más buscados por todo el país y aquel que la tenía bajo amenazas si hacía cualquier estupidez… Pero ahí estaba, cocinando un poco después de que su estómago no hubiera probado un bocado de comida en esos días… aunque no estaba segura cuántos días más le quedaban para disfrutar su pequeño lapso de vida.

.

Decidió entonces colocar su comida en la pequeña barra de la cocina, mirando vagamente el departamento en donde estaba. Era limpio y sobre todo, algo insólito para ser de un asesino… Pero no le importo mucho por ahora, simplemente trató de comer con algo de calma. Aunque siendo sinceros, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, y aún más cuando Shadow entró nuevamente en escena abriendo la puerta de su habitación con el ceño fruncido. Amy constató con disimulo una venda en su brazo derecho. Sin hacerle mucho caso, él sostuvo un pequeño sobre rojo que se había deslizado por debajo de la puerta hace apenas unos segundos, curiosa, Amy había alzado la vista de su plato para seguirle los pasos a cada instante.

.

Percibiendo aquello, el asesino alzó su vista algo sofocado.

.

—¿No estás comiendo?

.

Ella hizo una mueca.

.

—Claro… ¿qué no lo vez?

.

Pero él gruñó un poco más.

.

—No me vengas con eso ahora, conmigo no te servirá ponerte agresiva.

.

—No lo hago, sólo digo las cosas como son. — y se cruzó de brazos, aunque, sintió el leve temblor de estos. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no podía evitarlo… durar más de un minuto entablando conversación con un asesino era algo realmente difícil.

.

Sobretodo, cuando aquellos ojos le miraban acusadoramente.

.

—No intentes hacer una estupidez. — le espetó mientras abría la puerta del departamento de un jalón, ella abrió su boca asombrada… ¿acaso la puerta no había tenido candado todo este tiempo? Pues por lo visto, él no había usado la llave para abrirla.

.

Cuando él había salido del departamento y cerrado la puerta, escuchándose el leve "_crack_" del candado, Amy dejó de comer.

.

Evidentemente el apetito había desaparecido, frustrada y cansada, había guardado las sobras dentro del refrigerador. Después se las comería, no le hubiera gustado desperdiciar así la comida. Aún así, estaba otro punto por atender: ¿qué se suponía que haría ahora? ¿Esperar al asesino hasta que llegará y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos? Debía aprovechar el tiempo para intentar buscar la forma de huir de ahí, no estaba segura cuánto tardaría Shadow pero rezaba a Chaos que fuera lo suficiente y que un camión lo atropellara en el camino para no verle el rostro. Caminó hasta la ventana de aquel lugar, recorriendo las cortinas con delicadeza y sintiendo algunos rayos del Sol en su rostro. Al menos era reconfortable sentirse viva por algunos segundos, sentir la calidez de aquella sensación… así, le daba a entender que aún estaba ahí, sintiendo y viviendo. Aunque no tenía idea por cuánto tiempo sería así.

.

**

* * *

**

_(2:35 p.m Hora Este, Lunes. –En alguna parte del Este de Station Square)_

_._

Caminó con desgano hasta aquel sitio, miró con cuidado en los alrededores antes de adentrarse al edificio con tal tranquilidad. Su majestuosa estructura años atrás le había impresionado, aquel imperio al cual pertenecía. Adentro, algunos de los empleados le saludaron muy a su pesar, otros tantos que lo hacían de mala forma o porque simplemente eran tan cobardes… Le temían, no había duda, y por algún instante, aquello le gustó. Saber que tenía poder sobre los demás, sobre almas estúpidas como lo eran de ellos.

.

Se detuvo enfrente de aquel elevador, y sin vacilar, había colocado su mano en aquel extraño aparato. Una especie de rayo salió para analizarle la mano y después un scanner de su cuerpo le permitió la entrada al elevador, una vez entrando, una chica que sosteniendo unos cuantos papeles le observó. Era una murciélago que le había sonreído de forma descarada para saludarle, por así decirlo. No le devolvió el gesto, simplemente alzó un poco su ceja y se recargó en el fondo del elevador. Pronto, las puertas de éste se cerraron con lentitud anunciándoles que pronto bajarían.

.

—Mala noche… ¿no? — preguntó ella para dirigirle una mirada a su compañero de elevador. — ¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo?

.

Él se acomodó con fugaz interés sus lentes.

.

—Una bala.

.

—¡Uh! Así que al perfecto de Shadow lo han lastimado. Y dime primor… ¿lograste tu cometido? —y notando cómo él gruñía un poco y se metía sus manos sobre sus bolsillos, la chica murciélago apretó más entre sus brazos la enorme carpeta con documentos — Sabes que él se enfadará si fallaste.

.

—Ya lo sé Rouge…— murmuró— Logré asesinarlo, pero aún así, uno de sus guardias me daño. — le miró un poco— ¿Qué hay de ti?

.

—¡Oh! Sólo le llevaré al jefe toda la información que encontré en toda la semana, le será muy útil. Ya sabes, fue lo que pude conseguir en la base del gobierno, ¡qué estúpidos! Deberían reforzar más sus medidas de seguridad. —y rió por lo bajo un poco.

.

La puerta del elevador se abrió nuevamente permitiendo que Rouge saliera primero, ese era su piso. Salió con lentitud no sin antes enviarle una mirada a Shadow.

.

—Suerte Shadow.

.

No fueron más que aquellas palabras para que se perdiera en el pasillo y las puertas del elevador se cerraran de una buena vez, nuevamente, Shadow carraspeó furioso sosteniéndose la herida de su brazo con fuerza. Recordó el sobre rojo y frunció el ceño aún más. _Debió_ haberse enterado, tanto así, que se había tomado la molestia de llamarlo hasta su oficina. Unos cuantos pisos más, las puertas del elevador nuevamente se abrieron dejando al descubierto el nuevo piso.

.

Salió con las manos en los bolsillos y con pose firme, caminó por aquel sendero notando ya de ante mano las oscuras paredes de aquel lugar. Pocos empleados se encontraban ahí, solamente al fondo encontró un escritorio moderno con algunos escritorios cerca, donde alguien más se encontraba sentado. La secretaria, una gata blanca de ojos brillantes de color ámbar, se acomodó sus gafas antes de echarle una mirada fugaz. Shadow no dijo nada, solamente levantó el sobre rojo a la altura de la gata, mientras ella afirmaba y le permitía el acceso a una nueva área.

.

El chirrido de la puerta abrirse le permitió a Shadow alejarse, adentro, la sala aún era más enorme que otra en aquel edificio. Finos muebles y diversos accesorios adornaban la oficina de aquel sujeto, al fondo, se ubicaba otro escritorio aún más grande. La enorme ventana donde se podía observar la gran ciudad atrapó el interés del erizo, que por algunos momentos, miró por ella observando los grandes edificios y el Sol en su lejanía. Frente a ella, había una sombra, un hombre… que miraba de forma vaga a través del cristal, esperando y pensado en miles de cosas que Shadow no comprendía.

.

Se escuchó al fondo como el sujeto se aclaraba la garganta con cuidado.

.

—Shadow, que gusto verte.

.

Pero el asesino no sabía la expresión de aquel sujeto, pues aún le daba la espalda y se encontraba observando la ciudad tras de aquella ventana. Apretando sus puños, Shadow arrojó el sobre en el escritorio del sujeto. Su jefe había sonreído abiertamente al observar a través del reflejo del cristal la expresión de frustración de Shadow.

.

—He visto el informe de tu misión, Shadow.

.

El ambiente se volvió tan silencioso que el asesino apretó nuevamente sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo la sangre bombear con rapidez por sus venas. Se escucharon los leves pasos de su jefe haciendo eco en la enorme sala, el erizo se tranquilizó.

.

—Por lo visto, no fuiste lo más cuidadoso posiblemente que debiste haber sido…— echó una leve mirada a la herida del asesino, que inmediatamente colocó una mano para ocultar la evidencia tan obvia.

.

No respondió, no afirmó pero simplemente le dirigió una mirada resentida.

.

Moviendo su espeso bigote y acomodando sus extrañas gafas, su jefe caminó alrededor suyo; analizándolo, observándolo o estudiando cualquier signo de perturbación en su empleado. Pero Shadow seguía inmune, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana sin perturbarse ante la presencia de ese sujeto.

.

—Shadow…

.

El asesino medio giró su cabeza para observarle.

.

—A sus órdenes, jefe.

.

—Verás, he estado analizando todos los informes que me han traído de tus últimas misiones. —caminando despacio hasta su enorme escritorio, señaló una gran recopilación de carpetas al fondo— Tengo a los mejores empleados trabajando para mí, los mejores espías bajo mi mano y a grandes asesinos cuidando mi espalda…

.

Extrañado, Shadow se aclaró un poco la garganta.

.

—Pero aún así, no es suficiente…— haciendo una leve pausa, se sentó con suma delicadeza sobre la enorme silla de aquel escritorio; de aterciopelado negro donde contrastaba su esmoquin extraño de color rojo que utilizaba. Movió nuevamente sus gafas antes de colocar ambas manos en posición malévola— Mis metas aún no están cumplidas, Shadow. Sabes a la perfección que uno estando en el poder, exige más… y más hasta que ya todo este a tu alcance.

.

Un incómodo momento de silencio se produjo en la habitación, solamente escuchándose el molesto _tic tac_ del enorme reloj en forma de mundo al fondo de ésta.

.

—No me basta con hacer el trabajo sucio de contratar asesinos como tú para acabar con mis enemigos. Claro, no son ninguna amenaza… Ya sabían de ante mano que meterse conmigo fue un error… **¡Un error!** —golpeó firmemente el escritorio haciendo que éste tambaleara y un vaso de cristal cayera de su sitio— ¡Esos imbéciles creyeron que acabaría muerto!

.

_Una risa_. Una risa irónica salió de sus labios. Una risa que parecería tan maniática y extraña como él.

.

—Shadow, Shadow… tú y yo somos tan parecidos…— el erizo entrecerró un poco sus ojos tras aquellos lentes— Ambos buscamos la venganza, sin embargo, la mía va más allá de tus límites. — otra extraña sonrisa apareció de su rostro— Eres uno de los mejores Shadow, uno de los mejores asesinos que trabaja para mí. No me sorprende verte en televisión o en anuncios ofreciendo una jugosa recompensa para capturarte… ¿qué ilusos, no? Digo, no creo que seas lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarte capturar.

.

Él desvió un poco la mirada quitándose sus gafas.

.

—Aún así, sé que posiblemente debes estar algo atrasado…— Shadow le dirigió una mirada de desprecio— ¡Oh, no…! No me mires con esos ojos amigo, ya sabes que no te puedes poner en contra mí.

.

Shadow apretó algo su mandíbula. _Demonios_. Ese maldito tipo tenía toda la razón.

.

—Tengo muchos planes para esa niña. — el silencio se volvió aún más incómodo de lo que era antes— Sé que debes estar preguntándote por qué demonios te la deje a tu mando, por qué tienes que cuidarla hasta recibir ordenes mías de asesinarla o deshacerte de ella. — le encaró firmemente mientras Shadow se relajaba un poco— Pero aún no es tiempo para decirte, sé que ella tiene por ahora, algún tiempo para seguir viva. Pero bueno, primero lo esencial; su padre. Es un gran blanco para llevar mi estrategia.

.

—Si me permite preguntarle… ¿a qué viene toda esta estúpida charla? ¿Sólo quería mandarme a citar para decirme todo esto? No le veo el sentido.

.

—Calma Shadow, calma… Yo sólo quería comprobar algo una vez que vinieras aquí. Escucha Shadow, todavía no es tiempo para acabar con esa niña de nombre Amy, aunque lo dudes mucho, y te cueste admitirlo, ella puede ser una piedra en el camino si las cosas no salen bien.

.

¿Ella? Incluso Shadow tuvo que omitir una risa ante aquel comentario… ¿qué podría hacer ella? Apenas si podía defenderse o encararlo unos cuantos minutos. Sólo era una chiquilla asustadiza y un estorbo que tendría que soportar por más tiempo en su departamento.

.

—Shadow, no hagas ninguna locura. — frunció algo el ceño su jefe— Por lo pronto, déjala vivir. Ella es una parte muy especial de mi plan… Ahora, veté. — y arrojándole un extraño sobre negro, que el asesino atrapó con maestría, su jefe dejó salir un suspiró— Ahí esta tu otra misión, hazlo rápido… ¡Oh, es verdad! — hizo una pausa — No te confíes mucho, es una misión especial, creo que necesitaras ayuda.

.

—Trabajo sólo.

.

—Esta vez no, así que cállate y sigue mis órdenes.

.

Shadow gruñó por lo bajo.

.

—Sí jefe, como usted diga.

.

Y las puertas de aquella habitación se cerraron fuertemente, una vez saliendo Shadow, aquel sujeto se recargó sin importancia con tal comodidad en su elegante asiento. Segundos después, un leve sonido de su intercomunicador sonó, apretando un botón grande y de color rojo con algo de fastidio, escuchó al otro lado la voz de su secretaria.

.

—Sr. Eggman, el Doctor Charles está aquí.

.

—Enseguida iré.

.

Apretó otro botón del intercomunicador mientras la comunicación se perdía. Se levantó de su asiento Eggman caminado con maestría hasta la salida, una ves afuera, un par de guardias le saludaron con respeto para caminar a su lado por aquellos pasillos del edifico. Subieron a un elevador para marcar un piso en concreto, pasaron unos cuantos minutos sintiendo que descendían cada vez más, hasta llegar al último piso. Salieron del elevador con lentitud, mientras ahora, los pasillos eran más luminosos que los anteriores.

.

Había algunos sujetos caminando por ahí y por allá con rapidez, la mayoría vestidos con algún tipo de bata blanca excéntrica o gafas enormes que podrían servir como protectores. Algunos que lograban entablar su mirada con Eggman, bajaban con rapidez sus vistas en señal de respeto o miedo. Caminaron un poco más, al fondo, el sonido de unos gritos escalofriantes llenaron el lugar. Sollozos y algunas suplicas más.

.

Tecleando una clave exacta en la puerta de metal frente suyo, pudieron entrar a la siguiente habitación. Posiblemente la más grande en todo ese lugar.

.

Maquinas enormes, científicos caminando por todas partes y diversas estanterías con tubos de ensayos y cosas médicas adornaban aquel laboratorio. Eggman no se inmutó, caminó hasta una de las mesas de aquel sitio, donde un anciano se encontraba sentado firmemente analizando algunos datos en su carpeta.

.

Pasó una camilla, donde un pequeño niño se encontraba amarrado y gritando con dolor, posiblemente convulsionando. Eggman le ignoró y siguió su camino, escuchando al fondo los sollozos y suplicas del pequeño. Segundos después, los gritos cesaron mientras algunos científicos se dirigían con el cuerpo del pequeño hasta otra habitación. Uno de ellos, había tirado con disimulo una extraña jeringa cerca de un contenedor de basura para después ayudar a sus compañeros a transportar el cuerpo inconsciente del pequeño.

.

—Dr. Charles…

.

El sujeto se asustó un poco, casi dejando caer la carpeta de sus manos.

.

—Sr. Eggman. — tartamudeó un poco— Digo, que gusto en verle mi señor.

.

—Me informaron que se encontraba en este sitio. — ladeó su cabeza— ¿Ya me tiene el informe anterior? — el Dr. afirmó con nerviosismo mientras Eggman extendía su sonrisa.

.

—Sí, mi Señor. Pero no hubo mejorías. — Eggman frunció el ceño tomando asiento en alguna de las sillas. Los guardias que le acompañaban se mantenían cuidándole, mientras cada uno sostenía sus armas con firmeza— Verá, el último prototipo no funcionó bien. Le suministramos la droga a la niña No. 23 pero al parecer surgieron efectos segundarios.

.

Y mostrándole una foto con el informe de una pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello café, Eggman leyó con rapidez la lectura.

.

—Presentó hemorragia interna y también salpullido. Le suministramos la droga EK-45-C, al principio pensábamos que su cuerpo lo pudo resistir pero en la semana siguiente presento estas anomalías. Dos días después, murió de un ataque cardíaco. No resistió la prueba, igual que los anteriores dos niños que le hemos suministrado esa droga. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para mejorarla y…

.

—Pues debería trabajar más, no me importa cómo o con qué, pero quiero esa droga lista y ya. — dirigiéndole una mirada firme, el Dr. Charles se aclaró con cuidado su garganta— Aún hay más niños en el almacén, pueden utilizar todos los posibles para experimentar con ellos. Tienen dinero, las maquinas, la droga y los conejitos de india perfectos… ¿y aún así fracasan en su trabajo?

.

—Sr. Nosotros…

.

—Dr. Charles, recuerde por qué está aquí y quién soy yo. Usted sabe que no le gustaría verme enojado… ¿verdad?

.

—N-no mi Sr— desviando su vista, el Dr. Charles evitó contacto visual con Eggman, escuchando claramente como él se levantaba de su asiento visiblemente molesto.

.

—Si no tiene más que decirme o estarme citando para sus informes inútiles, no se molesté a la próxima. Puedo retirarlo de su puesto si es necesario. Quiero otro informe en menos de 4 días, y mejorías también.

.

El Dr. Charles afirmó con lentitud escuchando al fondo el sonido de los pasos del Sr. Eggman alejarse. Suspiró, para después sostener la carpeta con el informe de la muerte del infante.

.

**

* * *

**

_(10:43 p.m Hora Este, Lunes. –Edificio de Conferencias __White Emerald__, Norte de Station Square)_

_._

—_Sr. Big… ¿Qué informes recientes tiene sobre los niños secuestrados?_

_._

—_Hemos estado trabajando conjunto con la policía de los demás Estados y de la ciudad para hacer investigaciones profundas debido al caso. Respecto a los familiares, lamento informarles que no hemos tenido novedades debido a eso._

_._

—_¿Es por falta de capacidad de la policía? ¿No son capaces de encontrar al grupo numeroso de niños secuestrados?_

_._

—_Verán, esto es un caso delicado. Últimamente, como ya lo han visto, alrededor del mes antepasado a este, hubo un incremento de niños capturados y/o robados. La mayoría oscilan entre la edad de 10 a 15 años. No hay rastros, ni huellas de secuestradores en estos casos; sin embargo, estamos a la expectativa que se trata de una organización del mercado negro. No hay duda, hay un cuantioso número de secuestradores acechando a los niños cada vez más._

_._

—_¿Sabe qué precauciones deben tener la gente para evitar eso?_

_._

—_Por ahora, solamente podemos decirles a los padres que cuiden a sus hijos. Por nada del mundo, no deben dejarlos solos. Estamos trabajando lo más que podemos en este caso, es difícil, cuando los secuestradores no dejan suficientes pistas._

_._

—_¡Sr. Big! ¡Una pregunta más! ¿Por qué…_

_._

La comunicación terminó en aquel instante, el sonido de las gotas caer alrededor le molestó un poco mientras movía los controles de aquel radio. Le dio una fuerte patada quitándose de inmediato los extraños audífonos de su orejas, giró para la izquierda notando a dos sujetos a su lado; cada uno, sosteniendo un paraguas para resguardarla de la lluvia.

.

_Aquella_ que había caído sin compasión en esa noche en Station Square. Debieron haber estado más prevenidos, como una noche como esa, era algo difícil hacer su trabajo; mas no imposible. Apagó el intercomunicador una vez por todas mirando al fondo un numeroso grupo de paparazzi que se aglomeraban en la salida del edificio de conferencias. Hubo una gran movilización de gente con sus cámaras y paraguas que caminaban de un lado a otro, cuando lograron captar la salida de un gran gato de color morado. A su lado, unos cuantos guardaespaldas le cuidaban moviendo a los reporteros para que el Jefe de Seguridad de Station Square pudiera dirigirse a su limosina negra.

.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que lograra introducirse en aquel sitio. Sin pensarlo, los tres presentes, exiliados de todo el ajetreo de los reporteros, se miraron entre si para mirar como otro automóvil color negro escoltaba a la limosina.

.

—Tu turno, Rouge.

.

La chica murciélago asintió antes de desplegar sus alas con maestría y salir al vuelo.

.

—Creo que nos toca la parte más divertida. — Espio entonces se colocó sus gafas y cargó su pistola— Vamos, que no creo que pueda tardarse tanto esta chica. Ya sabes que le gustan las cosas apresuradas.

.

—Sigo insistiendo que es una idiotez. — dijo mientras ambos corrían por las oscuras y difíciles calles de aquel sitio. Sabían a la perfección todos los atajos, y con agilidad, no tardaron en llegar a una de las calles más al fondo de aquel edificio.

.

—Son órdenes del jefe Shadow, esta misión no es tan fácil como las demás… Hoy le toca al Jefe de Seguridad de Estation Square, es alguien muy bien protegido en toda la ciudad… ¿no viste cuántos agentes policiales entraban en el otro vehículo? ¡Deben ser de primer rango!

.

—Deja de quejarte, idiota. Vamos el trabajo. —escuchó el leve _clic_ de su pistola siendo cargada— Ahí vamos.

.

La limosina negra, ya alejándose una buena cantidad de calles del edifico de conferencias y los _flashes_ de todos aquellos camarógrafos, hizo un alto en tocar en un semáforo en color rojo en aquella calle. El conductor, un perro alemán de color negro miraba con mirada sombría el semáforo para que cambiar de color. Al fondo se escuchaba la voz del Sr. Big hablando por su celular, seguramente, discutiendo datos sobre la conferencia de prensa de hace algunos minutos. A su lado, un par de guardaespaldas miraban sin emoción por las oscuras ventanas de la limosina. El semáforo marcó verde permitiéndoles el paso, la noche de lluvia arremetía en aquella ocasión, y la calle estaba tan solitaria.

.

Cuando un sonido agudo se situó en la limosina, todos se quedaron pasmados al ver a una chica en el parabrisas. La murciélago, haciendo una sonrisa codiciosa, había logrado quebrar parte del espejo del vehículo. Cubriéndose el rostro y demás, el conductor apenas y logró agacharse cuando con una patada potente, Rouge había quebrado en tu totalidad el vidrio.

.

Inmediatamente los guardaespaldas echaron al suelo a su jefe para protegerlo.

.

—¡Emboscada!

.

Alguien había gritado, donde el otro vehículo se detuvo y unos cuantos agentes salieron de éste.

.

—¡Disparen, disparen!

.

Rouge no lo dudó y logró alzar vuelo con rapidez, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia arremeter en su rostro. Los agentes corrieron intentando en vano darle alcance a la murciélago pero antes de cruzar al otro lado de la calle y que otros agentes más se asegurarán de que el Sr. Big estuviera bien y con vida, una cantidad de balas se escucharon al fondo.

.

Gritos, balazos y agentes cayendo al suelo en sus propios charcos de sangre decoraron la escena.

.

Alguno de esos agentes heridos, agonizando con el frío y el dolor de la lluvia mezclarse con su sangre, notaron por última vez a sus camaradas caer en uno en uno. No habían pronunciado palabra alguna antes de caer sin vida sobre sus compañeros muertos. Apretando los dientes con furia, un equidna sostuvo su arma con fuerza.

.

—¿Cómo está? — gritó mientras disparaba en donde creía que se encontraban los francotiradores.

.

—¡Muerto! — le respondió un erizo de ojos ámbares de púas plateadas. — ¡Knuckles, debemos retirarnos!

.

—¡No! ¡Toma tu arma! ¡Ustedes! — les gritó a un número de agentes que se encontraban de pie buscando a los francotiradores— ¡Vayan a la calle de atrás, los demás quédense aquí contraatacando! ¡Equipo D, acompáñenme!

.

Un par de agentes corrieron hasta el equidna, que ahora, comenzaba a correr al fondo de la calle mirando con desesperación en todos los edificios en busca del maldito que había arremetido contra la vida de sus agentes. No muy lejos, su equipo le seguía de cerca escuchando la dura batalla de armas en la calle anterior. Sus pisadas se escuchaban con el fuerte goteo de la lluvia caer, la cual, cada vez se hacía más intensa. Debían acabar con ellos cuanto antes, ya estaban más que seguros que algo así pasaría.

.

No era algo de sorprenderse, que tarde o temprano, alguien trataría de arremeter contra la vida del Sr. Big.

.

Pero si él moría, las cosas estarían mal. Era el Jefe de la Seguridad Pública de la Ciudad, y ellos, pertenecían al grupo armado del F.B.I y no dejarían de algo así saliera de control. Pero ahí estaba, una sombra en lo alto de algún edificio, donde Rouge volaba en busca refugio. Mirando a sus dos hombres, dándose cuenta que ambos se echaban al suelo para evadir un buen par de balazos pero que ágilmente lograron esquivarlos, sosteniendo su arma, Knuckles apuntó hasta lo alto del edificio.

.

El sonido del gatillo ser presionado se escucho en toda la calle.

.

Rouge había sentido un agudo dolor en su ala izquierda mientras gruñía por lo bajo. Ese bastardo había tenido una grandiosa puntería como para herirla. Frustrada por eso, y por haber cometido un error tan estúpido como ser lastimada, se quitó las gafas de un solo manotazo arrogándolas a lo lejos. Los agentes ahora dispararon contra ella mientras solamente lograba moverse a duras. Estaba segura que volar así sería difícil, pero ahora más que nada, y por primera vez, debía de cuidar su vida… ¡Maldita sea, ella era una espía profesional! ¡No era tan buena en armas! De hecho, no tenía la puntería tan magnifica como Espio y Shadow, y la única arma que ella lograba tener a su favor, era de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

.

—Que así sea…

.

Y saltando del edificio tratando de mantener el vuelo y aterrizar bien en la calle, logró tomar desprevenido a uno de los tres agentes. Con fuerza brutal, había alzado su pierna para ensartarle una patada en su estómago mandándolo a volar. Uno de los agentes había gritado el nombre de "_Vector_" mientras corría en su ayuda, pues el pobre cocodrilo había caído sobre el techo de algún automóvil.

.

—¡Maldita! ¡Heriste a uno de mis agentes! — gritó el equidna disparando a la mujer murciélago, que apenas emprendió el vuelo con dolor para esquivar las balas.

.

—¡Tú me has herido!— había logrado Rouge darle una fuerte patada a ese equidna, esperando derribarlo como lo había hecho con el anterior, cuando no esperó que él fuera más rápido y la hubiera sostenido de su ala lastimada, para después empujarla brutalmente al suelo.

.

Cuando sintió que su espalda chocaba con la fría calle y sentir las gotas de la lluvia en su rostro, pensó lo peor. Sintió el peso de una enorme bota en su pecho impidiéndole respirar, el frió de la pistola en su frente y el amenazante ambiente a muerte. Alzó su mirada esmeralda para encontrarse con un par de ojos violetas que le miraban furiosamente.

.

—Knuckles, primer jefe del F.B.I en seguridad. Estás acabada. — pronunció antes de extraer una pequeña insignia de su bolsillo, la cual brillaba tras aquella cartera— Si cooperas podré dejarte en vida, acabas de hacer algo que va en contra de todas las leyes. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio y…

.

_Sangre_

.

.

Sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho y un hilo de sangre salir de su boca. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para mirar al fondo de la calle cómo alguien más sostenía su arma en alto. Sin evitarlo, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás retirándose del cuerpo de Rouge, que estando en shock, logró sentir como el equidna de nombre Knuckles se tambaleaba torpemente. Soltó un gruñido para después llevarse una mano en donde debería estar la herida, con molestia, Espio corrió hasta donde su compañera se encontraba para darse cuenta que el equidna abría los botones de su traje. Un chaleco antibalas cubría su pecho, aún así, había logrado traspasar aquel chaleco y lastimarlo un poco.

.

—No podemos, Shadow aún está combatiendo con los demás. El Sr. Big salió ileso y huyó del lugar con sus guardaespaldas, es hora de retirarnos. — susurró con rapidez Espio jalándola del brazo para que se levantara, al fondo Vector era ayudado por el erizo plateado.

.

—¡Silver! ¡Ayúdame! — gritó Knuckles en su frustración, aplastando el gatillo de su pistola, que ahora no funcionaba debido a la escasez de balas —¡Mierda! — y sacó otro cartucho para recargarla rápidamente, en lo que Espio sacaba la suya y disparaba contra el erizo que se acercaba corriendo con el cocodrilo para contraatacarlos.

.

Otra batalla, ahora más sanguinaria que la anterior, se produjo en aquel sitio mientras Espio sostenía a Rouge que apenas si podía moverse, supuso entonces que ella estaba lastimada. Cuando habían corrido hasta uno de los coches estacionados para refugiarse, Rouge había soltado un grito de agonía. Una bala había logrado incrustarse en su pierna. Maldiciendo por eso, Espio cubrió con su cuerpo con el de la murciélago espía antes de escuchar los balazos contra el auto.

.

Lo que era de esperarse, había dado alguno de ellos en el tanque de gasolina del automóvil, causando que explotara al instante. Ambos cayeron por los suelos, rodando y sintiendo un gran dolor por sus cuerpos. Tenían algunas quemaduras y todavía el sonido de las balas atacarles chocando contra el pavimento o simplemente tratando de herirles nuevamente.

.

Una sombra se posó a su lado, mientras ambos levantaban sus vistas con pesar.

.

—¡Shadow!— gritó Rouge descubriendo que el erizo sostenía su arma y disparaba contra los agentes— ¡Estás bien!

.

—¡No más que ustedes! ¡Vamos! —y trató de ayudarles, Espio logró levantarse con pesar mientras ayudaba a Rouge hacerlo e ignorando las muecas de dolor de su compañera.

.

—Larguémonos, hemos salido de cosas peores que estas…

.

Shadow había logrado dispararles a los agentes para distraerles un poco, pero ellos eran tercos y estaban realmente enfocados en su trabajo como para quitárselos de su camino. Espio ahora corría por las calles de aquella ciudad escuchando las sirenas de la policía al fondo, tratando de rodearles para capturarlos. Mas todavía al fondo, los demás agentes y guardaespaldas se acercaban con sus armas. Shadow ahora se encontraba molesto para escuchar la gran cantidad de balas que le eran dirigidas. Superando el dolor o haciéndose la fuerte, Rouge observó cómo Shadow combatía contra todos para libarse de ellos. Eggman tenía razón, aquella iba ser una misión de lo más difícil… y por más que trataran de negarlo, esta vez, aquellos asesinos habían fallado en su misión.

.

Ahora sólo les quedaba correr, y por primera vez, rezar para salir de esa.

.

—¡Shadow, cuidado!

.

**

* * *

**

_(01:02 a.m Hora Este, Martes. –En alguna parte del Este de Station Square)_

_._

Giró sobre el colchón de aquella cama vieja, sintiendo las sábanas enredarse en su pequeño cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con cuidado para notar que aún estaba oscuro, no obstante, no sabía la hora que era. Con pesar, después de haber tenido un par de pesadillas en ese rato, se dirigió hasta la ventana para mirar a través de la persiana. Notó que la Luna estaba en lo más alto aquella vez en esa ciudad, y dedujo, que debía ser alguna hora de la madrugada por el silencio en el ambiente. Suspiró resignada retirando el fleco rosa de su frente, hasta que un golpe le alarmó.

.

Pensando que Shadow posiblemente ya habría llegado de su _trabajo_, y que, seguramente se encontraría furioso si no la veía dormida, Amy carraspeó. Se dirigió hasta la cama para cubrirse completamente con las sábanas y sintió, una extraña punzada en su pecho. Parecía que golpean la puerta con verdadera insistencia, se escuchaban rasguños y uno que otro forcejeo para abrirla.

.

Amy se extrañó.

.

—¿Ladrones? — se preguntó.

.

Ya lo sabía de antemano que aquello era una idiotez, y que, sería muy tonta al pensar que unos ladrones lograran entrar al departamento de un autentico asesino. Pero escuchó todos los golpes y decidió saber qué sucedía. Tal vez… no era Shadow. Pero sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, y sentirse estúpidamente al salir de la habitación sin ninguna arma o algo así, que miró con tensión el lugar. Pero vaya, la curiosidad la mataba.

.

Cuando descubrió que la puerta del departamento se abría con fuerza y unas extrañas sombras se introducían con rapidez.

.

Amy entrecerró sus ojos con pesar al sentir la molesta luz de la lámpara ser encendida, y cuando los abrió, se quedó totalmente pasmada sin comprender qué sucedía. Delante suyo se encontraba Espio sosteniendo con sus brazos, la espalda de alguien más totalmente herido. Amy reconoció de inmediato el cuerpo de Shadow, donde se podían descubrir pedazos de su piel y ropa impregnados de sangre. Notó a la chica murciélago que tampoco estaba en tan buen estado, pero que había ayudando a Espio a colocar el cuerpo malherido del erizo en el sofá más cercano.

.

Ella tembló en su lugar, asustada y sin saber qué hacer, hasta que escuchó el gemido de dolor por parte de Shadow.

.

Espió miró hasta el pasillo, descubriendo a la eriza mirándoles con terror.

.

—¡Oye! — le gritó Espio con voz aguda, Amy dio un sobresaltó en su sitio pero Rouge se le adelanto al camaleón.

.

—Espera, Espio no te alteres. — le dijo— Ve y busca el botiquín de primeros auxilios, trataré de cubrir la heridas…

.

Cuando Espio había salido corriendo por los pasillos, quitando a Amy del sitio, Rouge le miró penetrantemente.

.

—Ayúdame, sé que puedes ayudarlo…— Amy le miró ahora extraña antes de que Rouge frunciera el ceño— ¡Tienes que hacerlo! —había alzado la voz con desesperación, colocando su manos en el pecho del erizo que sangraba con brutalidad. No lo entendía y actúo contra sus instintos, y la eriza rosa corrió hasta el sofá con mirada preocupante notando el estado del asesino. Segundos después, Espio había llegado con vendajes y un botiquín de primeros auxilios— Ahora, Amy…—ella le miró— Sólo sigue mis órdenes, trataremos de detener la hemorragia.

.

Por primera vez, Amy sintió sangre ajena en sus manos al colocarlas sobre el pecho de Shadow.

.

Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre… sangre de un asesino.

.

"_Mi nombre es Knuckles the Echidna y desde pequeño me había interesado trabajar para la policía. Hoy, después de un duro día de trabajo, he estado a punto de morir… junto con mis agentes. No sé quienes eran esos sujetos, no sé porque no lograran matarnos o si eran de verdad tan peligrosos… Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, que logramos herirlos. Nosotros no salimos tan ilesos como pensamos, ahora, me mantengo en una cama de Hospital esperando mi día de alta. Esos malditos, pudieron hacer su fechoría como último recurso en su huida. Jamás pensé que una bala en el pecho doliera tanto… que idiotez. Pero juro en mi nombre que los capturaré y les haré pagar caro por lo que hicieron. Yo lo reconocí, aquel erizo que me hirió, aquel asesino que encabeza la lista de los más buscados. Él es, Shadow the hedgehog y yo lo capturaré."_

.

.

.

_Continuará_…

**

* * *

**

.

¡Waphs! Hasta que pude terminar este capítulo. Lo siento, me demore un poco pero no me encontraba muy bien para hacerlo T.T Estuve con muchos problemas, pero al final todo salió bien n.n Eso es lo importante. Quizás no hubo mucho Amy/Shadow, pero verán que las cosas van más lentas XD Hahaha hasta que por fin salió el Eggman ¡Osh! Pero igual, él tendrá mucho que ver con la trama del fanfic. Cómo sabrán, también involucre más personajes para el gusto de ustedes. Hago todo lo posible para colocarlos más o menos acorde a su personalidad y el tipo de rol que pueden tomar en esta historia. Nos vemos luego en la próxima actua, gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que me han dado… ¡Los quiero! ¡Más Amy/Shadow el siguiente capítulo! La cosa se está poniendo buena jejejeje.


End file.
